Decay days gone by
by MadnessDH98
Summary: Life as he knew it was dead. Well, dead-perse. Oregon survived two years wandering the undead countryside of America, only to one day wake up in a new place entirely. Watch as one of the remaining tries to survive his new surroundings. That is what he does best. (Told from his point of view. Rated M for blood, language, bunch of other stuff.) co author Rwbyfan5 (REWRITTEN AS DECAY)
1. EIN

**Ein**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was the breeze on my skin. I thought maybe i had left a window open or something. I rolled over where i was sleeping on the floor to try and find the offending window, but instead saw a giant freaking hole in the wall. I sighed when I remembered where I was exactly.

Hell's city, once known as ST. Louis, Missouri.

Other survivors were way too scared to go in the city due to all the groups who went in and never came back. Everyone thought they were dead. In a sense, they _were_ dead. Well, dead-ish. I still don't understand just how in the hell someone can walk around without a heartbeat.

Yeah, zombies. Deal with it. I sure as hell have been, for the past two years. Most people left nowadays try calling them anything BUT the z word. Honestly, that's the literal goddamned term, so i see no point in calling them anything else. No one really knows how they did get here, though. One minute everything's chill, and then the next, zombies come in all like 'What up, bitches?' . I remember this one catholic church full of nutjobs down in Alabama who claimed they were (I shit you not) 'A manifestation of mankind's sins sent down by our heavenly father to punish man for their sins' . I didn't really care, kinda stopped paying attention to their psycho-babble bullshit when i found out they were sacrificing passerby's to a group of zombies in hopes of 'redeeming" mankind and get god to forgive us. Burnt them and their freaky ass church to the ground after i got their prisoners free, right after setting their 'pets' onto them. Karma's a bitch.

The point is, they just showed up one day, and no one had any freaking idea how or why. And that is how i ended up in a torn to shit apartment complex with probably a hundred or so zombies roaming the street below me. I had to bunker down in this place for the night after getting five miles into the ghetto part of what was once home of the St. Louis rams (pretty sure i saw Austin davis with his left arm ripped off). I could see the archway in the distance from where i was, part of it blown up. Someone probably kamikazed the place when shit got real.

I just kind of stared out at the horizon for a bit, enjoying the short and quiet moment. The sky was tinted a greyish green (been like that for a few months all around the U.S.) and a storm brewing in the distance. For whatever reason, zombies got _way_ more active and shit when a storm came anywhere, which was bad news for anyone who was caught unprepared. Wasn't the case for me, though.

First off, I had a silenced P90 submachine gun i had found in Mississippi. If the zombies got past that, then they had to deal with my G18 pistol. If they got past that as well, then you had to deal with my kukri machete strapped to my chest and a fire ax I had been using ever since the beginning. And if, by some miracle from whatever deity you believe in, they got passed all of those things, I kicked their face in Chuck Norris style.

Yeah, im not the kind of guy most people wanna piss off.

I just muttered a 'Goddamn It' to myself and made sure that i had all of my equipment before i left. Once i was sure nothing was amiss, i put on my mask, a black half face respirator, which was essentially a bastardized version of those things painters wear, and pulled my hood over my head to the point where it covered my forehead. I then walked back up to the giant gaping hole in the wall and started to scale the side of the building until i reached the roof. Just as i got over the edge onto the roof itself, I heard a static sound come from my hip.

"Hey, Oregon, you there man?" I heard a voice on my radio say. I pulled the handheld radio of my pocket and keyed the button to speak.

"What's up?" I said after i looked around for any nearby zombies that would be attracted to my voice. Didn't want to fight any if i didn't have to right now.

"So, did you make it to St. Louis?" The voice asked me.

"Yeah, Im here. It's as big of a shit hole as the rumors said, Curtis. Everyone's dead man. Well, dead-per se." I responded

'Who is this new person' You may ask? His name is Curtis, an acquaintance of mine. Curtis has been there for me ever since I was young and we were living together when I was in Miami when shit hit the fan. Thankfully, we were well prepared for something like this, the reason why is that one day we got bored and decided 'Hey, let's buy a bunch of stuff for the apocalypse'. After words, we found out there were other people like us who wanted to make a group that would meet up in the event of an apocalypse, and we eventually bullshitted our way into making that a reality that we claimed was a 'great fitness regime' where we would run around the city, do parkour and a bunch of other exercising stuff that made us the equivalent of actual soldiers. Some people used to think we were stupid for doing such a thing. Now they don't think jack shit, cause their dead. Karmas a bitch.

"How's your situation down there?" Curtis asked me.

"I'm already halfway through the city. I have a straight shot through on the rooftops to a safe house just outside of the city." I chuckled to myself. "Being a parkour badass sure has it's perks." I answered.

Like i said, parkour was part of our training, and boy has it come in handy. It was pretty cool being a fifteen year old parkourist in high school. Ah well, That was two years ago. All of my school mates probably ate each other by now. Last time i had spoke to Curtis in person was around a year ago when our group of survivors successfully secured Tampa. Then I just one day decided to hike my way to Oregon and try my luck there, hence the name. (Actually got the idea from a group of people I ran into one day in Atlanta. They called themselves Tallahasee, Columbus and stuff. Nice people.)

"What about loot there? There's gotta be some good stuff if everyone there's dead." Curtis proposed. That actually caused me to smile due to our sick sense of humor, and 'because he was right. Even if half of it wasn't as good as my gear, there was still some pretty cool shit in St. Louis due to the military outposts stationed every block or so. Weapons and rations galore.

"Spot freakin on, man. M16's, M60's, tanks, It's insane Curtis. Remind me to come back here one day when things get cleared out, will ya?" I told him with the giddiness of a five year old at chucky cheese. I sighed out loud though when i remembered the storm brewing nearby.

"I need to get going, man. The zom storm is gettin' close, and id rather not be out in the open when it hits." I informed him. I heard Curtis grunt in affirmative at my reasoning.

"You be careful out there, Oregon. You get bit, and I'll personally come over there and beat your zombified ass, you hear?" He said. I Snorted at him.

"As if, old man. Zombie or not, i'll still beat you senseless… later, man." I ended the call and turned off my radio to save the batteries. Then, I started to run.


	2. ZWEI

**ZWEI**

'How I always end up in these situations is way beyond me.' I thought to myself. I had managed to find the safe house just an hour after the call with Curtis after i traipsed around the city like a clown, only having to had killed a few zombies on the way here between now and then. Pretty good luck for me, right? Wrong.

The entrance to it was locked.

And I only found that out _after_ I pissed off a group of fifty zombies on the same roof. That were currently surrounding me.

"God damnit."

I turned from the door to see the dirty bastards, ironically, about fifty feet away from me and slowly getting closer to me. Seeing as how i had no other choice, I got down on one knee and took aim with my P90 and became to take them down. If i focused hard enough, I could actually make it appear that time slowed down, which made it much easier for headshots. A trick of the mind or something like that. As long as i get to shoot shit, I could care less.

Now, before I get into the actiony bits, i should probably give these undead flesh whores some detail. When you get infected, you have a certain time span that depends on a lot of factors, like age, weight, health, location of bite and stuff that can take from a hour to a day. Halfway through, you would begin to regurgitate blood at a pretty alarming rate, which would obviously weaken you, and eventually you just died. You didn't stay dead, though.

These zombies are a lot like your stereotypical movie ones. They shamble, moan, have the I.Q equivalent to dirt, and they pop up in the most annoying of places at the worst times. Their skin becomes grey as ash, which always help distinguish the little shits from humans. Another interesting feature is the bloodshot eyes. I actually stayed with a scientist guy for a bit when i took a detour in Georgia, he actually had a few theories on them that made some sense. Last i had heard from him, he was held up in one of those CDC forts, still experimenting and shit. Ah well, back to the fun stuff.

The zombies were dropping like flies around me as my bullets tore through their skulls like paper. I actually got bored, so i decided to put away my P90 and pulled out my fire ax. I walked forward and counted them as the maggot sacks got closer. At this point there were about 15 left, so decided to just meet them halfway. I grinned like a maniac under my mask as I grabbed the nearest zombie by the collar of his shirt and drove my axe's blade into its head. One of the best things about the zombie apocalypse (besides tons of free shit) was you could vent out whenever you pleased on these undead bastards. Zombies made some pretty good outlets.

As i pulled my ax out of the first zombie's face, i turned and swung it into another's brain. Another zombie tried to lunge at me from my left, but before it could bite me I pulled out the kukri machete strapped to my right forearm and lodged the blade into its eye socket, piercing it's brain and ending it as well. Pulling out both of my weapons, I backed up a step and then sprang forward, bringing my ax down over my shoulder into a zombie's face, cleaving straight through its head all the way into its chest, splitting it in two. i braced my foot against its chest and pulled it out with my right hand, and with my left put away my kukri and replaced it with my G18 and let loose headshots into the remaining zombies. Next thing i knew, I was the last one standing with dead bodies all around me and dark red blood splattered on my axe's blade.

As I walked back to the door, I wiped off my blade on one of the zombies _somewhat_ clean shirt until the worst off the blood splatter was off. Then, I re holstered my pistol and walked back up to the door and began to get out my lock picking tool when i looked more closely at the door and face-walled myself (For when your palm can't contain all of the stupidity)

There was only a padlock on the door. That i could have easily broken with my ax. Holy crap, I'm a dumbass sometimes.

I then took my ax and broke the lock off with one swing. Turning around to make sure that there weren't any more zombies, and when i was satisfied that there were none, I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. The room was dark, so i felt on the wall for a light switch incase this place still had power. When i found one, I flipped it to the ON position. When the lights came on, I nearly shit my pants.

"Holy Mongolian Clusterfuck" I said out loud slowly. Whoever set up here must have been crazy as _shit,_ because there were over fifty weapons hung on the walls and ground. SMGs, shotguns, assault rifles, riot gear, pistols, sweet freaking Jesus, it was amazing. I giggled giddily to myself like a Japanese schoolgirl as I looked at the weapons before me and inspected them. My smile was probably a mile freaking wide, I was so goddamn happy.

After I got done fangirling, I looked around even more in the room, and saw there was little else in the room. There was a small generator in the corner about the size of a… well, a small generator. Also, there was a sleeping bag close to the door. Lastly, there was a small hatch in the floor with the opening boarded shut. i took note of it all and sat down against the wall. i got comfortable, cause the next few hours were going to be hell outside due to the storm. So, I pulled out my journal I titled with some scotch tape and marker "Decay; my life in hell." and made a entry.

 _ **Nov 15th, 2019**_

 __ **Got into ST. Louis yesterday. Like the rumors said, this place is screwed. The rooftops are a safe enough way to travel, though. Most of the zombies are in the streets or buildings, so yay me. The damn storm is coming through again though, so I had to bunker down at a safehouse. Plus side: GUNS FUCKIN GALORE, man. *Fist-pumps*. Shit be crazy. I will seriously find a way to get these weapons, even if it kills me. Well, gotta get back to the usual; Blowin shit up, killin zombies, you know the drill. Peace, bitches.**

 **P.S I want some goddamn waffles.**

 **Oregon**

 **Third P.O.V**

As Oregon wrote in his journal, the storm had started in full effect. A heavy downpour began to fall on the city, and with it, it brought something that set the thousands of zombies into a frenzy. Instead of limping or shuffling like they normally would, they began to sprint and yell in their demonic voices. Anyone who would get caught outside would surely be ripped to shreds. The undead, however, were not the only problem.

Lightning struck multiple areas, obliterating any zombies unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. Somehow, though, a bolt of the storm's rather odd and unstable energy struck the very room Oregon was now sleeping in. But, it miraculously caused no damage to said room. There was only one difference.

Everything in it, Including Oregon himself, was gone.

 **A/N: so, this is the second chapter. In case you have caught on yet, this is from Oregon's view, so that is why things are described the way they are. But, as you can tell, this still isn't all that good. And yes, Oregon is now in the RWBY universe, so calm your tits. If any of you guys want to, I could really use someone who could look over these for me. What are they called…. Ah well, I'll probably remember it at the stupidest of times anyway. Alright, don't forget to review, follow, favorite, whatever you want. Thanks for reading this boring ass fanfic.**

 **Later, MadnessDH98.**

 **P.S. See if you can find the walking dead reference in here.**


	3. DREI

**A/N: I can't even begin to say how happy I was to see review and follows on this story, and over a hundred views in a span of one week. Now I know why people get so excited over these things. Shout out to Jacobvella117 for being my first follower. Thank you guys a lot, this means, well…. a lot.**

 **AH well. ON TO THE STORY!**

 ***dives headfirst out nearby window***

DREI

 _He could hear them getting closer. Any second now, they would round the corner, and they would be dead._

 _All he had was a bat in his right hand, and his flashlight in his left. He used the flashlight to illuminate the pitch black hallway, pipes on the walls casting shadows all along the walls, in hopes of finding an exit. But he found none. It was a dead end for him._

 _The moans grew louder until it was all he could hear. Accepting his fate, he turned to the opening in the empty hallway and prepared to fight, most likely to the death, with him becoming yet another meal to these fuckers. Just like Todd. Just like Amy._

 _Just like mom._

 _The shouts and moans grew closer and closer, becoming the only thing he could hear. They were right around the corner. God, let it be quick in the end. He only wished for a quick death, not like Jared's. He could still hear Jared's screams as they tore him apart right in front of him..._

 _But they stopped. All of the screaming, moaning. It just stopped. It was silent for a full minute. Then another. And another._

 _And then he screamed._

I shot up and screamed like a madman. I brought my hand sup to my face and gripped the sides of my head, still hearing that fucking scream. It was everywhere. They were everywhere, they were gonna rip my guts out, eat my face, just like mom, just like…

 _NO._ It was just a dream. In case you couldn't tell from my oh so manly display, I hate that dream with a fuckin passion. Not just because it was freaky as shit, but because it was also a memory. I could only get that far into the damn thing, and then it would stop there. Then the rest of it would be constant freaking screaming until I managed to wake my ass up. Every time I sleep, some sort of fucked up memory waits for me. All the friends who died. All the people I had to kill. All to survive in some hell hole. I remember that hallway, and then next thing I knew, I woke up in a field with all of my shit, like it never happened. But I knew otherwise.

After I managed to get ahold of myself, I stood up and pulled my glasses out of my pocket and put them on. Polarized, circular, rimless, brown tinted glasses that practically screamed "NERD". I hate them too. Still need them though.

Ah well, the room looked friendly enough at least. A ray of light from the dirty old window lit up the room in a calm, almost surreal atmosphere. (See, I can use big boy words too.) Knowing what waited for me outside, it sure as hell wouldn't last. I had taken my hoodie off last night, so at the moment I was wearing my System of a down shirt (SOAD for the win!) and my brown cargo pants. I realized I was just standing there, so I walked over to one of the benches covered in guns and began to inspect them and see if they all actually work. I had just started to load up a sawed off double barrel when I heard something outside. At first, I thought i was hearing things. Wouldn't be the first time I heard a voice telling me to do shit I didn't want to do. But then I listened closer and I finally recognized the noise.

IT was a plane.

I heard that, and for a couple of seconds I was just like 'What?' I thought 'That's impossible. There hasn't been any planes in five months' then I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, my new double barrel still in my hand. What I saw made me stop in my tracks right as the door closed behind me,

"What… No b-blood… No zombies… where are the fucking skyscrap-pers?" I muttered to myself. I couldn't take it all in at once, it was just so much to handle. Everything had changed. That, or I was super high.

First, the entire city looked Monu-freaking-mentally different than last night, almost as if I was in an entire different town ( **A/N: pfft, I wonder why?)**. But that wasn't what surprised me the most. I heard life. Honest to god life. No moans of hunger, or gunfire in the distance, or people screaming in pain as they were torn limb from limb. Just people going about their day. I had no idea how to react, in all honesty. I just kinda stood there and tried to take it all in as logically as I could. That is, until I was rudely interrupted by someone's voice on the roof with me.

"You okay there?" someone said. I returned the gesture by bringing the sawed off up to their face as I turned to look at them. I saw at the end of my barrel a tall, scraggly blond kid about my age with his eyes wide in shock, probably due to being scared shitless.

"Where am I?" I demanded more than asked him in a no-bullshit tone. In the apocalypse, you always need to be careful near anyone, or else they could take your life in the blink of an eye, something I had learned the hard way. So, holding people at gunpoint has become second nature to me. This kid, however, acted like he barely knew what a gun was.

"W-w-whoa, man. C-calm do-own, Y-you're in V-vale." He stumbled out, visibly shaking.

"Vale? The fuck's a Vale?" I asked him. Seriously, what the hell is 'Vale'? I had never heard of that place before. Apparently, I was out of the loop, 'cause this kid's eyebrows shot up when I said that.

"Vales where you a-are right now. You know, the country? Like Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral?" The blond kid asked. I couldn't even begin to say how much that sounded like bullshit, but…. His eyes showed he was telling the truth. Even if it was weird as all hell. Seeing as how I probably wouldn't get anything else from him, I lowered the gun from his face. When I did that, the kid practically breathed relief.

"Sorry about that, kid." I apologized to him. "You can never be too sure if someone's telling the truth. Know what I mean?"

"Uhhhh…." He looked like he had no idea what to say. "Yeah… Isn't that a bit harsh?"

I shrugged. "Last time I didn't, I nearly got my arm shot off. Hasn't failed me since." I told him honestly. Damn bandits. The kid just paled when I told him that. I just chuckled at him. He'd probably last five minutes in an infected zone. I put my sawed off in a new holster I put on the night before. "Thanks for the info, man. And always remember," I turned away from him to walk back into the safe house. "Don't get bit."

And with that, I walked away, leaving the kid behind with a 'Da fug?' look on his face. However, this news is really, REALLY bad. Somehow I had ended up in ANOTHER. FREAKING. CONTINENT as I slept last night. And from what I've seen so far, No zombies. It's possible that these guys may not have even SEEN a freaking zombie. How? I mean, what in the actual fuck happened? This makes no sense. Then again, two years ago zombies walking the earth made no sense. Still happened, though.

Whatever. This probably hasn't been the weirdest thing I had ever done in the apocalypse. That title went to the six flags infested with zombie clowns… That had surgically attached chainsaws. Holy shit that was a fucking nightmare. I now go out of my way to punch anything clown related in the face.

I shook my head to get back on track. New place now, scary ass clowns later. Losing focus in a completely new environment is not a good idea, especially when you have my luck. Like seriously, who the hell keeps a 7 foot tall zombie in their garage? Anyways, I started to get myself equipped for a possible skirmish latter on. I grabbed my ax, put on my mask along with my hoodie and backpack. But, before I left, I wanted to make sure this place was secure for later. You could never be too safe.

Luckily for me, I found a padlock in one of the bench's drawers with a key. So, once I stepped back out with all of the gear I would normally need, I padlocked the door, pocketed the key, and looked around the rooftop for a fire escape or ladder to use. Once I did find a fire escape, I climbed down to the city's streets (A.K.A flipped down the fire escape parkour style. I like to show off, sue me.). I had to forcefully fight the urge to pull out one of my weapons when I saw people at the opening of the alleyway the fire escape led to.

As I got closer to the group of people, I noticed something really weird with one of them. At first, I thought I saw wrong. But as I got probably ten feet away from the two guys, my eyes turned out to be telling the truth.

One of them had wolf ears on his head.

"Hey, dude." The one with the wolf ears began. "Do you think that crabs, look at fish… like we look at planes?" he asked.

His companion, who had short brown hair (and… BEAR EARS?!) Looked at him like the stupidest thing ever sat before him.

"John, that has got to be the _stupidest_ fuckin thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. And you've said some pretty stupid shit." He told the wolf guy, now named John. He looked like he was about to say more, but he then noticed me in his peripheral vision.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked threateningly as he and his turned to me. They looked spooked by my sudden appearance next to them. The again, I was an armed hooded figure with a gas mask in a dark alleyway at 8 o'clock at night. Not the friendliest of circumstances.

"Chill, chill." I assured them as I raised my hands in mock surrender. "I'm just passing through, man. No need for alarm."

"Why in the hell are you dressed like you just got out of a wasteland?" The wolf eared one asked. Under my mask I smiled. Spot on, man, spot on.

"Costume party. I needed to get changed" I lied, pointing back where I came from. This actually caused the two guys relax a bit.

"Oh, the one at Tristan's? I thought that wasn't until tomorrow." the bear eared guy told me. I shrugged.

"It was originally, but he decided to have it tonight though. Last minute decision, you know?" I responded. One of the handiest skills one can have in a post-apocalyptic wasteland; bull shiting.

"Well, see you two later then." I told them as I walked past them and onto the street.

Time to get started.


	4. VIER

**A/N: Four reviews on chapter four (as of the time of this author note). WO-HO! Thank you guys for all your loves. Also, i'm trying to set up Oregon's apocalypse world to be more on the survival horror aspect of things, not all humor style like zombieland itself, despite his… positive(?) view on it. Now, you all get to see Oregon in true action in a new environment.**

 **Lastly, I forgot to do this on the last three chapters, but I do not own RWBY or any other shows, movies, etc that are shown or referenced. Those belong to their respective owners. I only own all OC's and the idea of the zombie world.**

 **Demenos: Just 4 you, man. and all the other people who read this. :D**

VEIR

It had been a half hour since I talked with those two animal guys, and let me tell you, It has been weird beyond comparison.

I got so many odd looks from people, It's not even funny. I don't really blame them. Not only had it been a full two years since I was in a non-zombie infested environment, but wherever this place was, It sure as hell was more technologically advanced than America was before shit hit the fan. That is, if anything I had seen so far was something to go by.

At the moment, I was walking down a deserted street and saw some guys in suits walk into a shop called _From Dust till Dawn._ Reminded me of a movie I saw once about a mexican bar and vampires. Good times.

Just as I walked past the entrance, however, something (or someone) was sent flying out of the display window and landed in the street. I saw it was one of the suited guys from earlier. The rest came out and flocked around their injured ally. Then, at the same time, a guy in a bowler's hat and cane walked in front of them. My guess was that he was probably their leader. Then cause why not, a girl in a red hood jumped from the now totalled window and onto the street.

And unfurled a giant ass scythe.

I want one.

"you were worth every penny," The guy in the bowler hat addressed his lackeys "Truly, you were. Now, if you could ever so kindly kill her?"

That was when I decided to make myself known.

Before anyone could even blink, i pulled out my sawed off and fired one shot in the air, grabbing their attention. Then I pointed it in their general direction.

"Okay, if anyone does any single thing that pisses me off, im giving you a mouthful of buckshot for christmas." I said loud enough for them to hear. I then gestured with my free hand to the scythe wielding girl. "You. Explain. _Now._ "

"Ummm…." THe girl, despite the gang of armed men in front of her, seemed to grow uncomfortable with the new attention. "W-well… I-I was in the shop, looking at a weapon magazine when they came in." At this point she gestured to the gang of men." and they tried to mug me. So… I fought back." She looked at me sheepishly as I turned my attention to the bowler hat guy.

"Is this true?" I asked him with as monotone a voice as I could. He then smirked at me and threw his hands in the air.

"Guilty as charged." He told me sarcastically with a smug grin on his face. Too bad I was going to rip it off his hipster looking face.

"I'll give you a A for honesty" I told him. "But, according to the laws of the wasteland-" I then directed my weapon at their group. "-Robbery results with the offendant having one punishment; Death."

As if he thought it was a joke, he laughed at my words. This guy was starting to piss me off. And like I said, i'm not someone you want to piss off.

"So, you think you can kill all of us?" he gloated with a smart ass tone. Oh, I was going to enjoy getting my hands on that little _Fucker._

"No." I told him. I then pointed my gun directly at him. "Just you, ass clown." His smile faltered for a minute, and I took that opportunity to make my move.

One of his goons pulled out what looked kinda like a pistol and aimed it at me. Before he even had a chance to aim it, I blew his fuckin head off. His little but buddies got peices of his face all over their pretty little suits, _and I was going to enjoy killing these little bastards._

The red hooded girl took this as a chance to attack another one of the goons, and then it was on like mother freaking donkey kong. One goon came up behind me with a bat and tried to get in a sucker hit with it. So, I bitch smacked him with the now empty double barrel and smashed his face with his own bat, before I took it out of his grasp and swung it like a spear into his throat, probably crushing his windpipe. Another came at me with brass knuckles and tried to get me with a right hook. I dodged so his hit missed my head, and grabbed his outstretched arm before I rammed my free one into his elbow, breaking it, and then into his nose. When he stumbled back, I swung with the bat in my left hand and struck him right in the face, crushing his red shades and spraying blood out of his mouth. He's dead.

I turned to see the red girl had taken down five of the guys, but didn't notice one coming up behind her with a knife in her hand. ' _Mother Fucker!_ ' Was the only thing in my mind as I threw the bat at him, getting him right in the back and causing him to stumble. By the time he recovered, I was already in front of him with my Sawed off right in his face, reloaded.

" _KABOOM."_ I grinned at him and stuck my gun into his forehead and pulled the trigger. Needless to say, he popped like confetti.

"Well, Red, Brown," The bowler hat idiot from earlier said as he brought up his cane and pointed it at me and the girl. " It was fun while it lasted, but I really must be leaving." Jesus christ, when I got my hands on him.

Before I had a chance to respond, the end of his cane popped up and showed a cross hair. Realizing what It was, I tackled the girl out of the way right before the explosion hit right where we used to stand. I looked up to see him running towards a nearby latter. I was about to go after him, but remembered the scythe wielding girl I just saved. (Like a boss, I might add.)

"You okay, kid?" I asked her. She was under me at the nodded her head rapidly with a big old blush on her face. Maybe she was sick? ah well, as long as she wasn't bleeding out, It was fine. I stood up and helped her stand. Then, I turned my attention to the one who truly needed it at the moment. A certain hat wearing, cane using prick who was currently climbing a ladder to escape me.

As if a fucking ladder is gonna stop me.

I practically flew over to the offending metal structure and began to climb it. In no time flat, I was on the roof, just in time to see the cane guy standing at the opposite end from me. Then, because reasons, the red girl freaking _jumped_ onto the roof beside me. She jumped from the street. Onto the roof that was easily three stories up.

What the hell are they feeding these kids?

Before I could question this insane feat of parkour, I saw the cane guy turn to see the two of us as a airship rose behind him. He had a smug grin plastered on his face as he stepped onto the ship.

"Well, later kids. It was an absolute pain to have met you." He said as the plane slowly elevated from the side of the building. DId he honestly believe that a stupid plane was going to keep me from him? Bitch please, I am Oregon, the man who singlehandedly took down a den full of zombie bears with nothing but a flashlight. No more picnic baskets for you, Yogi.

I pulled out a grenade from a pouch on my bag and primed it. With a wicked smile still on my face, I pulled my arm back.

"PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!" I yelled as I threw the grenade at the door of the helicopter looking thing. It sailed closer and closer to the ship, and was right about to go in, right onto that stupid crook's face…

...Until a fire ball came out from behind him and struck it, causing it to explode before it hit its intended target. That was a good grenade, too.

Having hardly been phazed from the close call, the cane guy pulled something out from his pocket and threw it in me and Red's direction. I thought he was doing what I had did just a few seconds ago, and was about ready to punch it back (Wouldn't have been the first time I had played hot potato with a grenade to the death), when I took a closer look as it got nearer and saw it wasn't a grenade, but some sort of...crystal? I heard the girl shout "Look out!" behind me, and I realized that whatever this crystal was, it wasn't friendly. But, before I could do anything to evade, I heard a shot ring out from the airship Douchebag Mcgee was on, and threw my arms up to brace myself for a explosion.

But it never came.

I looked up over my arms to see a woman in a business suit and cape with a riding crop (... Kinky.) in her hands, and a large purple ring in front of us, having apparently stopped the blast from injuring me and the other girl. I nodded my appreciation to her, but it went unnoticed as she kept her attention glued to the hovering airship. I strode up next to the new arrival and pulled out my P-90 and took aim. I heard Red cock her sniper-scythe as well, and as if it were a coordinated attack, the three of us unleashed hell on the large airship with our weapons. Despite the volley of bullets and magic looking fireballs cast from the woman, the airship stood in the air like it wasn't shit. Then, a shadowed figure approached from deeper in the ship and made her presence known by casting fireballs _from her hands_ at us. I rolled out of the way as Red leaped and the woman casted another of her rings, deflecting one of the fireballs sent her way. By the time the three of us recovered, the ship had finally decided to speed away.

I was pissed. They really thought they could mess with _me_? The sole survivor, the demon, all of the countless nicknames I had been given in my time in hell? No one ever pisses me off and lives to tell the tale.

No-One.

I had fired pot shots off at the airship as I got to the edge of the roof, most missing it. Having accepted that they had escaped for the moment, I turned back to the two others muttering obscenities under my breath as I drew near. I saw Red looking at the woman with stars in her eyes.

"Your a Huntress!" She exclaimed in joy. "Can I have your autograph?"

The woman gave a look that practically screamed ' _You dumbass._ '

 **Later…**

After our little *Ahem* _altercation_ earlier, the woman had brought me and the girl into a police station, or more specifically, a police station interrogation room. The girl, who I learned was named Ruby, sat to my right in a chair, and the woman stood across from us with a frown on her face. I leaned back in my chair with my hands behind my head, all of my gear still on, including my mask. I was given odd looks from both of them when they saw I still had it on, but I just ignored it.

"I will have you know your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You had put others in great danger.' The woman, who had introduced herself as Glynda, began.

"They started it!" Ruby tried to defend herself. I snorted at the childlike remark, which caused Glynda to give me a glare.

"And you, young man. Not only did you _kill_ some of those thugs, but you also apparently have no aura to speak of, which is a very idiotic decision, mind you." She reprimanded. This caused me to give a short laugh, much to Glynda's displeasure. I decided to have a little fun with this one.

"It got the job done, didn't it?" I asked her innocently. I then threw my arms out dramatically from my sides. "I effectively made sure that they would never hurt another innocent person again."

This caused Glynda's already obvious frown to reach power levels over nine- thousand, but she rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself.

"Be that as it may,' She started, setting her gaze on Ruby and I, " If it were up to me, You would be sent home with a pat on the back." She looked at Ruby, who visibly brightened at this remark, then wiped the table with her riding crop.

"And a smack on the wrist." She finished while directing her glare at me. If looks could kill… well, I most likely would have exploded violently in a shower of gore long ago. "But, there Is someone here who would like to meet you." She said, and then stepped to the side as a man wearing a dark green suit and spectacles similar to mine walked in with a plate of cookies in his hand. He then set the plate on the table and leaned forward.

"Ruby Rose." He stated, looking at Ruby as he spoke. There was a silent pause, until he spoke again. "You have silver eyes." He then turned his attention to me. "And you… I could find nothing about you. Would you mind telling me your name?" He asked me politely. SInce he asked nicely…

"I, good sir, go by many names." I told him as I leaned forward in my chair. "The Wanderer, The Nomad, The Psycho, The Devil, The Soulless One" I listed off each name by raising a finger on my hand for each name. I then waved it in the air. "But, you can call me Oregon, my good fellow." I finished nonchalantly as both Ruby and Glynda gave me looks of confusion in varying degrees. The man himself, though seemed unfazed.

"Interesting…" He began, then seemed to ponder in thought for a brief moment. He then gestured to the cookies on the table before me. "Please, help yourselves. You must be hungry." I noticed Ruby inching her hand closer and closer timidly to the plate of cookies from the corner of my eye, until she took one and in lightning speed ate it like a FREAKING CHAMP. I, however, continued to sit in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So, how much poison did you put in the cookies?" I asked the man, my hood and mask not giving away any emotions. I heard Ruby spit out the pieces of cookie and began to wipe her tongue profusely. If it is poisoned, I had an antidote in my pocket for the girl. She seemed so… god, I can't even begin to explain it. It was like a nostalgic reminder of what life used to be. I just felt like I should give it my all to keep this kid safe. AND I had just met her not even an hour ago! Something else was at play here. It normally takes a helluva lot more than that to gain my trust, but Ruby… It would be better to think about it later. No time to let my mind wander at the moment.

"I can guarantee you, Mr. Oregon, that the food is not poisoned." The man reassured Ruby and I, the former finally stopped her adorable little display ( _Adorable?_ the hell had _that_ come from?). The man then cleared his throat loudly in hopes to re-gain our attention.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked the two of us. Ruby nodded her head while I shrugged. I was about to make a comment, but Ruby beat me too it.

"Your Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon academy" She said with awe eminent in his voice. I just gave her a sideways glance. What was so cool about this guy? I had survived conditions the human mind couldn't even begin to comprehend without breaking into fits of insane rage. Then again, I wasn't exactly 'all up there' either. He then turned his gaze to me, and I merely shrugged my response.

" I burned down the last school I was at. The student body was rather dead on their feet, and the food there was less than sanitary, If you catch my drift." I told him with no emotion in my voice. I heard Ruby gasp and saw Glynda visibly darken, but the man now identified as Ozpin's change was what really grabbed my attention.

He merely raised an eyebrow.

" I find that hard to believe, Mr. Oregon." He told me. In response, I leaned forward and rolled up my sleeve, then stuck my arm out for all to see.

To see the large burn mark covering the lower half of my forearm.

"Does _this_ look like i'm freaking kidding, Ozpin? I could stab myself, so you know that the nerves are dead." I told him with annoyance evident in my voice as I reached for a knife strapped to my side. Ozpin, however, raised his hand to stop me.

"That… will not be necessary" He told me. Ruby visibly relaxed when he said this. I, however, stood up and prepared to leave.

"If you could hurry up and get to the point, Ozpin, it would be much appreciated. I have other things to attend to. You know, running around, blowing shit up, all that fun stuff." I told him. Glynda reached for her riding crop that lay on the table, but Ozpin stopped her before she could reach it.

"Let me ask you two something." He addressed Ruby and I. "How would you two like to attend my school?"

"More than anything, Sir" I heard Ruby say behind me. I, however, turned to the man and made a show of slowly pulling off my mask to expose my mouth before I answered. I grinned at him.

"You can't be serious." I answered him. "Like I really need to brush up on how we bombed the shit outta Nagasaki or at what angle of descent my axe is swung when I swing it." I shook my head in disbelief and began to walk out the door.

"That's too bad." Ozpin said, his back turned to me. "I thought you would have rather liked our combat courses."

I stopped halfway through the doorway. Combat classes?

Consider me interested.

"Combat classes, eh?" I asked him. The whole part about learning shit that I wouldn't use didn't really interest me, due to having been a A+ student almost all of my life. But combat classes? That could prove… useful, to say the least. Maybe I could integrate it into my zombie extermination methods. I then turned back around and flashed my trademark maniacal grin. "That doesn't sound too bad, teach." I then walked up to Ozpin and stuck out my hand, which he took.

"Very well then" He said, while both Ruby and Glynda looked flabbergasted at probably the whole conversation between Ozpin and I.

"Welcome to Beacon, Oregon."


	5. AN 1

**Hey, guys, Madness dh98 here. I just wanted to tell you guys that updates are gonna be a little... sporadic, to say the least. I currently don't have a computer of my own, and actually wrote this and a good portion of chapter four on a friend's computer. I do, however, plan on getting my own writing laptop when I get a job sometime this summer. And even if I didn't, I would still try and find some sort of way to write. I can swear to you now that I simply will not let this story die. This means too much to me for that to happen. and just so this isn't a stupid little AN, Here's a little omake (I think that's what this is?).**

Glynda stood across from Ruby and I with her riding crop in her hand. I grinned like a maniac at this. This was too good to resist.

"Wow, Glynda." I said with amusement. "You must be into some pretty kinky shit." I saw Glynda's face grow redder than a tomato, and Ruby, being Ruby, just tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"Like seriously, you gonna pull out some lingerie and bondage masks?" I asked, holy shit this was so funny. suddenly, Ozpin burst through the door in all of his middle aged glory.

"Sorry, Oregon-" He stated like the sexy man beast he was, women appearing out of nowhere to grab ozpin in places where men loved to be grabbed. "- But Glynda is my glorified sex toy." he then wrapped his arm around Glynda's waist, who somehow got dressed in a thong and a bikini with mini flamethrowers shaped like dragons where her nipples would be. "Come now Glynda, there are young girls who are yet to be exposed to the wonders of lemons." He then boarded his nyan cat with Glynda and shot through the ceiling with rainbows trailing behind them.

Still not the weirdest shit i've ever seen. Fucking clowns.

I then turned to Ruby, who stared at me with a hungry look in her young, absolutely ADORABLE eyes. ( _THEIR CUTE AS FUCK, MAN!)_ "Soooo…. what now?" I asked. Suddenly, Serj Tankian popped out of nowhere with that troll face grin of his and gave me the thumbs up.

"Fan service man!" He yelled triumphantly. I then had no choice but to pick Ruby up in my arms and slammed her down on the table to declare dominance. But, before I tore into her, I looked up and gave Serj a David hasselhoff smile.

"Thanks, Serj." I said. Then we did it while Serj played Fuck The System.

IT WAS FUCKIN AWESOME.


	6. FUNF

**A/N: Hey, me again. Just wanted to thank you guys and gals for having had showed your support for my fanfic. Like I said, I will not stop unless one of three things happen. 1) I die. 2) The apocalypse hits 3) Serj fucking Tankian tells me to stop. Also, how does pairings sound? I have two people in mind at the moment… that may or may not involve the colors white and/or red with brown. (hint FUCKIN hint). And, I was thinking since how most O.C's have a theme song, I figured a good one for Oregon would either be A.T.W.A by system of a down or Negative one by Mudvayne. Well, onto the fanfic!**

 **P.S. How do you make A FREAKING LINE!?**

FUNF

So. I'm currently on an airship. On my way to a giant school that teaches kids how to fight monsters from hell. I'm just here so I won't get fined.

Recap, for those of you who weren't paying attention earlier. I was in St. Louis, woke up in A NEW WORLD, fought off criminals with a scythe wielding 15 year old, and like I just said, am currently boarding an air ship to a freaking school. Kinda like that one time in Iowa.

Much to the pleasure to everyone, I was no longer wearing my mask, and instead opted for just wearing my glasses, my hoodie, and my cargo pants. With my backpack, I now had a duffel bag in each hand (that may or not only be holding the guns from the safehouse and money I took off those dead goons. Raiding enemy corpses ftw, man.). I walked into the ship's passenger area and saw a familiar blond kid.

"Hey there." I said to get his attention. He looked up from the floor to see me, and looked torn between being scared or happy to see a familiar face.

"Uhh, hey." He replied awkwardly I motioned with my head to the seat next to him.

"Is it cool if I sit here?" I asked him. He nodded meekly, and I set my bags down in front of and sat down next to the blond teen. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, I stuck my hand out in his direction.

"Name's Oregon, by the way." I told him. A small sheepish grin made it's way onto his face as he took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. " he told me. I nodded and leaned back in my seat, pulling down my hood to reveal my shaved head. Another tip for living in the zombie wasteland, don't have long hair. It just becomes another thing for zombies to grab on to.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." I told him. "Oh, and sorry for holding you at gunpoint earlier. Like I had said, it was just a precaution." He then sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"It's ok, man. That was the past, and this is the present." He said. I honestly didn't expect this kid to forgive me that easily. I couldn't tell if he was being nice or being stupid. ah well, allies are allies.

" I like the way you think, kid." I told him as I patted him on the back, which caused the both of us to grin. Then, the PA system cut on to spit out a message.

" _Attention all passengers. We will now be taking off to Beacon Academy._ " the male voice of the pilot announced. I noticed Jaune get a little green at this and held his stomach. I looked over at him, a little bit of concern evident on my face.

"Hey Jaune, you alright?" I asked him. His response was a rather slow nod.

"Y-yeah. I-it's just that I g-get a bit of motion sickness." He told me shamefully. I just put my hand on the kid's shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, bud. It happens to the best of us." I told him. Then, the ship started to lift off from the ground, much to the displeasure of Jaune's stomach. He then ran over to a nearby trashcan and proceeded to spew chunks like a dragon.

What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing.

Seeing as how he was most likely going to be like this for the rest of the ride, I opted to sit back in my seat and pull out a MP3 player I had found awhile back and put in one of the headphones. The ride for the most part was like that, until I heard a familiar voice come from the group of students in the ship with me.

"I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees, Yang!" The high pitched voice complained. I then recognised it for Ruby. Seeing as how I had nothing better to do, and there was currently no one being eaten alive, I stood up and walked over to the area where I heard the voice come from.

"But you are special, Ruby." I heard a new feminine voice say. I then spotted Ruby herself being bear hugged by a…. a…

What. The. Fuck.

This girl. This, _monstrosity_ to the apocalypse itself, practically screamed "EAT ME NOW!" with her outfit. She had small, baggy clothes that revealed a whole bunch (Not that Im complaining about the sights.) of exposed skin. And don't even get me started on this chick's hair. I had half a mind to smack her upside the head right then and there, but I decided to restrain myself for the time being.

"To meeee!" she squealed . I, not being a bing fan of touchy- feely moments, made my presence known by clearing my throat loudly. Ruby and the blond girl then looked over at me, the latter dropping the former from her death grip. I nodded my head in their direction as the blond girl walked up to me teasingly.

"Well, hello handsome~" she began, putting a finger on my chest. "Just what do you want?" I simply crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Im here to talk to her." I said, nodding to Ruby, who looked exasperated at the girl's actions. The girl, who I am now guessing is Yang, looked at me oddly.

"Just what do you want with my sister?" she asked in a normal tone, her face not betraying any emotion. I just shrugged at her in answer. Ruby then stood between us and faced the blonde girl.

"Yang, this is Oregon, the guy I told you about." She then turned to me. "Oregon, this is my sister, Yang."

I nodded my head again at Yang, who's eyes widened in realization suddenly. She then got _really_ close to me, enough to where I could see her…*ahem* _assets_.

"Wait, you're the guy who helped my sister when those guys tried to rob her?" She asked me, to which again I just nodded. She then smiled and put her hands on my shoulders. She is so lucky I was paying attention, or else my instincts would have probably kicked in, and I would've flipped her over me. Not the best way for a first impression. "Thanks for that! I really appreciate it!" She said, then enveloped me in a hug. "But…" I heard her whisper in my ear. "Try anything with her, and i'll break you in half." She finished sweetly. I then maneuvered my way out of her grasp next to Ruby.

"Sorry to disappoint" I told her with a monotone voice. "But i'm not some freak bag asshole who helps girls just to get in their pants." At this, Ruby's cheeks flushed a little (It's not that hot in here, is it?) and I grinned. "But it was no problem. It's kinda what I do, helping out whenever I can." I then scowled when I remembered that I didn't get _everyone._ " My only regret is that I didn't get my hands on that bowler hat _assclown._ " I admitted with venom in my voice at that last word. Ruby looked a little concern at my remark, and Yang just nodded her agreement. Just then, Jaune ran by with his hand over his mouth and splattered all over the place. We all backed away from him slowly, until Ruby noticed something on Yang's shoe, much to her horror.

"EWWW, Yang! There's some on your shoe!" She screeched loudly.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" Yang yelled as she tried to wipe of the bile from her shoe onto Ruby's cape.

I really wish I had something to kill right now.

 **Later…**

"Just let it all out man…"

BLARGH!

SO, not exactly the best first impression from this guy.

I was currently standing next to Jaune, rubbing his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into a trash can, now that the ship had landed. I'll give him this, he can run like hell if he wants. He then shakily stood up from the can and wiped his mouth.

"S-s-sorry about t-that man…" He said dejectedly with his head hung low. I just shrugged.

"Trust me, i've seen _way_ worse than that, kid." I told him. We were currently standing next to some fountain at the famous Beacon. Now, normally, i don't really give a shit about architecture, but this place looks freaking great, man. I had lost track of Ruby and Yang after I walked over to make sure Jaune doesn't puke his small intestine out (THAT IS NOT A FUN TIME.), so right now it was just me and-

*Achoo!*

 **BOOOOOOM!**

… Nevermind.

Jaune and I looked over to see Ruby standing in front of a soot covered girl who was screaming at her. I shook my head, but started to walk towards them just incase the new girl needed a cap bust into her ass. When we got close enough to actually hear them, the other girl had stormed off, and Ruby currently was slumped down on the ground while muttering "Welcome to Beacon". I motioned to Jaune to go help her, but he was already on it.

"You need a hand?" He asked as he stuck out a hand to help her up. Ruby looked up at him and stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up?"

 **Later….Again.**

"I'm just saying that motion sickness is more serious than people let on is all." Jaune defended himself from Ruby's earlier nickname as the three of us walked through the school.

"Im sorry, Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to mind." She said apologetically. She then looked back at him with a questioning look. "Hey, why did you help me back there?" She asked him. Jaune merely shrugged at her.

"Well, my mom always told me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He answered truthfully. A awkward silence followed until Ruby decided to break it.

"Sooo, i've got this thing." She said, then unfurled her massive gun scythe with the edge of the blade embedding itself into the ground. Jaune's mouth was in a "o" form and I just observed it. "It's a scythe, but it's also a high velocity sniper rifle." she told me as she… stroked it. insert dirty joke here.

jaune nodded, but it was obvious he had no idea what she just said. he then pulled out a sword and shield. "This one's called Crocea Mors. It's just a sword and a shield, and if i get tired of carrying it, I can put the shield into a sheathe." He informed us with a hint of disappointment.

"Wouldn't it just weigh the same?" Ruby asked. Jaune nodded his head gloomily and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, I think it's cool" Ruby said in an attempt to cheer him up. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics nowadays." She then turned to me. "What about you, Oregon?"

I pulled out my fire ax, which was the only weapon I had on me at the moment. "This is a fire ax." I told them. "There are literally no special features about it, no gun, no folding. Just an ax that I found one day." It had much more history than that, but I didn't really need to tell them about _that_. At least not right now. Ruby looked at me like I was crazy while Jaune fist pumped at not having the lamest weapon of the three of us.

"You just use an ax?" She asked exasperated. I shook my head.

"What? No, I use a bunch of weapons. I try not to be too dependent on one weapon, though. You get too attached, it just becomes a pain later if you lose it." I answered her question. "If got, like, fifty more guns in my bags for my use."

And that, my dear friends, is where I fucked up.

"Ohmygosh!" She yelled, appearing before me in a flurry of rose petals. "Can you be able to show me them when you get the chance cause I really like weapons and-" she was speaking at speeds past mach-5, but I stopped her by raising my hand,

"Woah, calm your tits, Rubes." I said (Which _totally_ didn't cause her to blush.) "Ill show the both of you if you want after this stupid meeting, okay?" I reassured her. That made me think of something, actually…

"Wait, were is this stupid assembly at?" I asked the both of them. They both looked around, panicked at this startling revelation.

"What?! I was just following you guys!" Ruby exclaimed.

Not exactly the best first day.


	7. SECHS

**A/N:Hello everyone! Over 800 views as of this typing! I can not even begin to say how happy this makes me. You guys don't review anymore, though… That makes me sad… OH! And, i've decided that I will be doing pairings. Oregon will be paired with-**

 ***BAM***

 **Oregon:Shut your fucking mouth and get onto my story! No one wants to read this shit, man.**

 **ME:...was kicking down the door really necessary?**

 **Oregon: It is if you're a badass like me.**

 **ME:...Please review.**

 **EDIT: I felt ashamed of how this was originally, so now i'm adding more to it. Yay.**

SECHS

So many headaches…. and no zombies to take out my frustrations on. This new world may be zombie free, but it still sucks ass. The thing is, People aren't doing things on purpose! It's just everything their doing and _acting so normal about it_ that's pissing me off.

Okay, that didn't make much sense now that I think about it. Let me explain.

Alright, after the little speech Ozpin had in the auditorium, I had lost track of Ruby and Jaune. So, I did the most logical thing and went to the dining hall. I had made my way over to where they were serving the food, and just marveled at the whole.. weirdness of it all. I had spent two years, having to fight for my life just to get a morsel of un rotten food to keep me going. And these guys can just get it whenever they want for free? Thats unfair as fuck, bro.

So, I sat down in some random spot with my tray full of food. Before I dug in, though, I took a look around at the giant dinner hall I was currently in. People were sitting around, laughing without a care in the world. They didn't know how easily this could all be taken away from them, how easily they could all just _die_. And the thing is? I was probably the only one who knew only one in this room, most likely in this entire _fucking school_ that knows what it's truly like to lose everything in the blink of an eye. I couldn't help but feel that yet again I was all by myself. I shook it off, though. RIght now, there was a double bacon cheeseburger in front of me that need to get it's ass eaten by your's truly. But then before I could begin eating, a message played over the PA system.

" _, please report to the headmaster's office."_

I had just gotten the freaking food, too.

SO, after walking halfway across the school to Ozpin's office (the giant ass tower was a dead giveaway) as I stuffed my face with the burger, I entered an elevator leading up to the big guy's office, which opened up to a large pair of doors across from the opening. Once i had made sure that none of the food had gotten on my clothes, i walked up to the giant oak doors and knocked. I heard a "Come in" and let myself in. His office looked like it was modeled after a clock or something, which seemed kinda cool, I guess. The owner of said office sat in his chair with his hands crossed in front of him with his elbows propped up on the desk. He gestured for me to take a seat. After I checked to make sure there was nothing on the seat, I sat down.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, Mr. Oregon." He began after he took a sip from a coffee mug that appeared out of thin air. Where did he get it from? YOU DECIDE!

"Eh, it's alright." I told him. "I've gone days without eating before, a few minutes ain't shit to me."

He seemed to frown a bit at my choice of words, but brushed it aside as he leaned forward a little bit in his seat.

"Oregon, I have called you in today to ask you a few questions. Most of which involve your history leading up to know, or more specifically, your lack thereof. Could you please be able to explain the reason why I can not seem to find even the smallest bit of information?" He questioned me.

At first, I had thought about making up some bullshit excuse as to how I was lost in the forest for awhile or something, but then I really thought about it. I was currently in a new environment with no idea what the fuck was going on, and Ozpin seemed like he was trustworthy… to an extent, anyways. I'm not a fuckin' idoit, I know that trusting someone without knowing them can lead to a bad time. But, I was short of allies at the moment, and this guy seemed like a valuable asset. So, I figured to give him a straightforward answer.

"Where to begin…" I said as I adopted a thinker's pose. I then stuck my hand in the air with my pointer finger extended towards the ceiling, the only thing missing was a lightbulb above my head. "Ah! Tell me Ozpin, are you familiar with the term 'zombie'?" I asked him. He nodded his head lightly in affirmative.

"You mean like the fictional ones in pop culture? Yes. Are they involved in this somehow" He asked me skeptically.

"Yes! Spot-freakin-on my man!" I exclaimed as I stood up in my chair. "Except where I come from, they aren't just in a movie." I said as I spread my arms out dramatically. "Two years ago, everyone where I came from were living one of their everyday lives There was no war getting everyone pissed off at each other, crime was practically non existent in my country, everything was cool. And then, out of nowhere, _they came._ " I said as I adopted a more serious tone in my voice. "One moment, it was just one or two of them here or there. News reports told of how a new sickness was causing people to grow deathly ill, and then they would actually die. But then, they showed up in bigger clusters here or there, and eventually they took over small towns. Next thing we knew, full fledged cities were infected. These maggot sacks spread like wildfire, Headmaster." I leaned forward onto the table "They caught us by surprise, and thanks to that, hundreds of thousands of people died in the first day alone. The _first, freaking day,_ Ozpin. Can you imagine what happened in two years time?"

"I can." I told him. I looked at him to see if he had any questions. His face seemed devoid of any emotions as he waved me on to continue. "I should know, I lived it. I've seen things that most people wouldn't even be able to handle, let alone react to. People starved, eaten, killed by those they used to call friends and family. The world I came from…." I looked out the window and pondered over what I just said. ' _my world?'_ I thought to myself. ' _If you can even call it that anymore..._ '

I then remembered that I was currently in this guy's office. I turned my attention back to him. "With all due respect, sir." I said, absolutely no pleasantness in my voice "You people have no idea how lucky you are."

"We are not without problems ourselves, Oregon. Although we are currently in a time of peace, It has not always been that way." Ozpin told me. It was seriously starting to piss me off, though. They had absolutely _No Fucking Idea_ how lucky they have got it. I bet you he hasn't even seen someone torn apart in front of him. Someone he knew, for that matter.

Someone he used to call his friend.

"Ozpin, I realize that you have your little Grimm problem." I spat out, venom now in my voice. "But, it doesn't affect you every waking minute of every day. You can go to sleep at night without worrying about waking up to a zombie munching down on you." I raised an accusing finger at him as a snarl made it's way on my face. I saw his hand slowly get closer to his cane. " _You_ don't have to worry whether or not the ones you love are going to have to become the very ones you have to kill. _You don't_ -"

I stopped myself abruptly when I realised I was starting to lose it again. Why was this making me so angry? This wasn't like me. Was I starting to lose it? I know the doc back in Georgia said I most likely had developed some form of insanity from all the shit i've done, _but god damn._ I lowered my arm and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "S-shit. I'm very sorry about that, Headmaster. I don't know where that came from." I apologized to him as I sat back down in my chair. Ozpin seemed to relax a bit as he layed back in his chair, coffee being held in both of his hands

"It is quite alright, Mr. Oregon. Though, I do find one minor detail that you said very interesting. Why is it that you addressed where you came from as _your world?_ " He asked me. I both mentally and physically facepalmed myself. ' _Way to go dumbass, You just said that. Now he's going to try and send me to a looney bin-_ 'I thought to myself, until this time , Ozpin himself interrupted me. "No need to worry, Oregon. Your secret is safe with me." He said simply, which he followed up with a sip from his mug of coffee. I, on the other hand, just stared at him dumbfounded.

"So...That's it?" I began. He wasn't seriously just going to accept it like that, was he? "No questions? You're just going to accept it? Like _that_?" I asked him incredulously. I saw the faintest of smirks make it's way onto his face behind his mug. Omnipotent bastard.

"You need not worry, Oregon. This would not be the first time I have had to deal with a situation like this before." He told me with amusement evident in his voice. He then looked off in the distance. " I still have no idea what happened to that Uzumaki fellow. He was such a promising student…" He then directed his attention back to me. "Oh, and a second point I was going to cover. You see, normally teams here in Beacon consist of four and those teams have. obviously, two partners. But, due to the odd amount of students this year, you will have to be paired with two others to form a five man team. Just thought you would like to know ahead of time. Speaking of time…" He trailed off as he looked at a clock mounted on his wall, which showed it was currently 9:30. Holy shit, time flew by fast in the clock tower.

Somewhere nearby, Yang sneezed at all of the unaware puns being made.

I stood up from my seat and stuck my hand out to Ozpin, no longer feeling hesitant around him. He leaned forward and shook it, the smirk still on his face. "Thank you for your time, Oregon. I hope that someday we may sit and discuss more about your... world. If you are comfortable with that." I nodded back at him with my own smirk.

"I understand, Headmaster. All people have curiosity, even someone in your position. And again, I apologize for my erratic behaviour."I then took on a more blank expression. "I can guarantee you, It will not happen again." I told him honestly. I then turned and walked out of the clock themed office.

I had made it five steps away from the now closed oak doors when I heard someone coming up in the elevator. Thinking quickly, I looked around and saw a ventilation shaft above me. Jumping up to it and removing the grill (the thing that lets air through), before I got in and put it back just in time as the door opened to the elevator. And, out walked that woman from the police station, Glynda. I watched as she walked from the now closing elevator through the doors of Ozpin's office. Once the doors closed again behind her, I removed the grill and got back down on the ground after I put it back. I looked at the elevator, but then I looked back at the office. Maybe this would be a good time to get some more information.

Slowly approaching the doors, I knelt forward and pulled out a stethoscope and put it up to the door. (I know, I know, it sounds stupid, but it actually works.) At first, it was silent, but then i heard Glynda speak up.

"I'm hopping that you will keep a close eye on Mr. Oregon, Headmaster. I do not fully trust him. If what he told you is true, he may not be mentally stable enough to be around other students."

"Now now, Glynda." Ozpin responded. "While Oregon may be a mysterious figure, I do believe that the other students are safe. After all, Mr, Oregon hasn't even unlocked his Aura."

"But Ozpin, You have seen how he acts. I still think that-"Glynda continued, but she was cut off.

"Glynda, let me ask you something. How long have we been working together?" Ozpin asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Twelve years, sir."

"And in these past twelve years, have I ever made a decision that has put the students of Beacon academy in danger?" he asked her. I heard a loud huff before Glynda responded.

"No, sir. you have not."

I heard Ozpin chuckle lightly, and that was when I decided to walk away. I had to hand it to the guy, he just stood up for me, a complete stranger, simply because I was one of his students. looks as if this wasn't going to be a bad decision trusting him after all.

 **About five minutes later. or maybe ten. I don't know, I don't get paid enough for this shit.**

Now, I was currently in the ballroom with people all around me, or more importantly, a bunch of girls in varying states of undress. Seriously, though, was this a school for supermodels or something? There was not one un-handsome or beautiful person here. Kinda makes a guy feel inadequate. As I was setting out a brown sleeping bag, I felt someone approaching me from behind. Before I even knew it, a bowie knife had made it's way from it's holster into my hand incase it was a hostile person. I felt them stop a few feet behind me before the person decided to speak up.

"Hey Oregon." I turned around, to see it was no other than Ruby, now dresses in a black top and sleep pants with roses on them. A small smile made it's way onto my face as I re-sheathed my knife and stood up to face her, now in my t-shirt and pants.

"Hey kid, what's up?" I asked her as I stepped closer and ruffled her hair playfully. She swatted at my hand and gave me a mock glare before speaking again. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come sleep by me and Yang. You looked kinda lonely, after all." She asked cheerfully. When she said that, however, I remembered a slight, little problem.

"Actually, Ruby, I kinda just remembered that I probably shouldn't sleep around a bunch of people." I told her as I picked up my stuff. She looked at me concerned as she grabbed my arm.

"What? Why is that?" She asked innocently. I looked back up at her with a blank stare as I picked up my last bag and began to walk away.

"I suffer from night terrors, Ruby. I normally end up waking up screaming. So, not the best place to sleep at." I said as I gestured around us. Ruby's face grew very concerned when i said that. I couldn't help but notice how she looked like a little puppy-

NO.

MANLY THOUGHTS.

"That's...bad. Are you sure you'll be okay, Oregon?" She asked me with worry in her voice. I, however, gave her a cheeky grin and just waved her off. But, before I could give her an answer, I saw Yang began to walk over with a grin of her own, wearing her yellow tank top and black short shorts. Okay, call me a pervert or whatever you want, but _damn is she fine._

"Hey Rubes. So, what did he say?" she asked her little sister playfully, revealing that she was in the plan as well. She lost her confident look, however, when she saw Ruby's sad expression.

"He said he didn't want to cause he has.. What were they called?" Ruby turned halfway through her explanation to look back at me. I gave her a deadpan look.

"Night terrors. PTSD, all of that fun shit." I told them. Ruby frowned at my language, but Yang gave me another one of those concerned looks. Not gonna lie, this was kinda weird. It's been around a year and a half since I've actually had anyone who… well, gave a shit about me. And know, I had two people in front of me who were concerned about me. Two people that I just met, too.

The next thing I knew, Yang was snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention back. Shit, i was zoning out again.

"You okay Oregon? You were zoning out there." Yang asked me with that worried look still on her face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and brought my attention back to them.

"You guys, I Appreciate your concern" I told them with a grin on my face "But trust me, i've been dealing with this on my own for awhile now. I'll be fine by myself." I reassured them. They didn't buy it, though, If the crossed arms from Yang and the pout from Ruby was anything to go by. Ruby then got inches from me and poked me on my chest.

"Nope."

"Nope?" I asked.

"Nope." she said again with a grin breaking through her pout. I couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. Like I stated earlier, there was just something about this girl I liked. Not _liked-liked mind_ you, I just met the girl. I mean, she's hot, but.. well…

Okay, that was a weird train of thought. Let's derail that shit.

"Fine." I relented finally. I saw Yang fist pump in victory as Ruby got that happy little expression back on her face. "But! Im not going to sleep in here. There are too many people here. And I'll warn you… it's not pretty." I told them as I re adjusted my bags and began to make my way to a nearby balcony I had found earlier. Yang and Ruby started walking by my sides with their stuff now in their hands, RUby looked up at me with a smile that could make a zombie stop and spontaneously combust due to it's cuteness level.

"What are friends for?" She said happily as she began to _freaking skip_ ahead of us. I couldn't help but let my smile grow into a full on grin. I retract my earlier statement. This world may be different…

But I guess it ain't that bad.

 **A/N: Okay, so this is obviously a very short chapter, and I apologize for that. But I honestly can't think of any other opportunities in between that and initiation that I could use good ideas for that involve Oregon. But, Good news, next chapter is initiation! Yay! Now we actually get to see Oregon use his zombie fighting methods on the (Appropriately fucked ) creatures of Grimm. Oh! And another note, I was wanting to try something to help involve you guys as well. The chapter after next, I plan on doing a Q &A with Oregon if you guys PM me enough questions. **

**As for my other story, the metalist… ignore that one for a bit. It's probably going to be like the way it is for awhile, and eventually re-written once I get better at writing. And speaking of stories…**

I looked at our surroundings to see we were in some sort of forest, with tall oak trees everywhere. I then turned back to John to ask him what our plan should be, but then was interrupted by a loud shouting nearby.

"NO, BAD DOG, GO EAT SERJ INSTEAD, HE'S FATTER!"

"I AM NOT FAT, DARON!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

John then looks over at me with a deadpan look on his voice. "Should we go help them, Shavo?" He asked me with an expression similar to his usual stoic face. I breathed a sigh of annoyance before answering.

"What are bandmates for, right?" I answered as we began to run towards the shouts.

… **.**

 **Team SOAD vs RWBY anyone?**

 **-Please review, MadnessDH98**


	8. SIEBEN

**A/N: Over a thousand views. ONE. FUCKIN. THOUSAND. I cannot even begin to stress how amazed I am at this, you guys. This is just… wow.**

 **Anyways, i re updated chapter six for those of you who didn't notice. I felt embarrassed that I gave you guys such a shitty thing and try passing it off as a chapter. So, I went back over it, corrected some things, and added a whole lot more to it as well. Also, Im guessing that since no one has sent in any PM's about questions yet( as of this typing anyways), you guys don't want to ask Oregon anything. So, no Q &A then. For now, anyways.**

 **Oregon: Aww, come on guys. I don't bite… Much.**

 **Dude, what the hell man?**

 **Oregon:What? The zombies do it.**

 **Speaking of zombies, You remembered to put up the barricades, right?**

…

 **Oregon:Shit. *Runs out door***

 **Well, that just happened. Anyways, This chapter is Oregon going into initiation. The perspectives are going to be jumping around like a rabbit on crack, so unless the pov is stated, it's third person. Don't wanna confuse you guys more than you already are. And, we hear from a certain character as well. Now that that shit's over, let the games… begin.**

 ***Stands up from chair and backs away slowly***

 **HehehehehahahaHAHAHAH!AHHAHAHA-**

 ***Trips over coffee table***

 **SHIT!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own RWBY or Zombies. those belong to Monty Oum (We'll miss you, man) And George Romero.**

SECHS

 **Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Shit...Amy, come on…" I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I asked groggily as I woke up. Was Yang talking in her sleep again? "Yang, Is that you?" I said aloud as I sat up from my bedroll and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked to my right to see Yang still sleeping. So if it wasn't Yang, then who-

"They'll be here any sec… We gotta move…"

I turned around and saw someone in a brown bag. That was when i remembered that last night, Yang and I had offered to sleep by Oregon. I looked over at him, still dressed in his regular clothes, and saw he was shaking really bad and sweating, too. I crawled over next to him and put my arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, Oregon." I whispered to him, trying not to wake Yang. "Oregon, are you okay?" I shook him lightly as he continued to mumble.

"Shit...No, Amy.." He said, his voice starting to get louder. I know he said that he had night terrors, but this was bad. Should I try waking him up? I heard that it wasn't a good idea to wake people up when they were having a nightmare. I turned back to Yang and shook her. She started to open her eyes sleepily and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Ruby. Is it time to get up yet.." She stopped talking when she pulled out her scroll to check the time. "Ruby, why are we up at four o'clock in the morning?" she asked with a deadpanned voice. She then noticed my concerned look and sat up with one of her own. "What's wrong Rubes?" She asked me seriously. I Just pointed at Oregon, who was now talking loud enough to hear from where we were.

"Amy...Amy… AMY!"

That was when he shot up with a knife in his hand as he lunged forward at the wall in front of him and stabbed through the drywall.

His head shot up and looked around at where he was. He saw Yang and I across the balcony looking at him, then he noticed the knife in the wall, and seemed to put two and two together. I heard him mutter "For fuck's sake, mate." as he put his back to the wall and slowly slid down, his hand rubbing his eyes. Yang and I looked at eachother before I slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I told you guys it was bad…" He said in a tired voice. He then checked his watch on his arm and slapped himself in the face. "Shit, I woke you guys up at four in the freaking morning." That was when Yang walked up to him and lightly kicked his foot to get his attention.

"Hey!" She barked angrily at him. "There's no need to go and hit yourself because of it. It's fine, really." She finished looking at me and gestured to Oregon, who had put his head in his hands. Not knowing what else to do, I hugged his arm. I then realized that was a stupid thing to do, but didn't let go when he looked up at me.

"Y-yeah." I told him. ' _Quit being lame!_ ' "You warned us before, so we knew what we were getting into…" Oregon still looked disappointed, So i tried thinking of something else that would help him feel better. Maybe…

"D-do.. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He just shook his head and stood up slowly, which brought me up too… since I was still holding onto his arm. he gave me a weird look, and I nearly died of embarrassment as I let out a small 'Eep!' and let go of him, putting my arms behind my back and looking down at the ground with a blush on my face. I mumbled out a small 'sorry' as Oregon yanked his knife out of the wall. He then turned back to the both of us as he put his knife back in his sheathe.

"Ruby, thanks, but you really, _really_ do not want to know what goes on up here." He said as he tapped the side of his head. He then grabbed his jacket and pulled out his spectacles as he turned back to us with a grin on his face. "Well, since I was rude enough to wake you two up, i might as well make it up to you guys." He then clapped loudly and rubbed his hands together. "Who want's Oregon's good old Omelets? It may have been half a year since I have last made on, but whatever, right?" He said. I then remembered something that I heard one of the professors tell the students last night.

"Umm, not to be that girl or anything.." I said meekly as I gained Yang and Oregon's attention. "But I think the kitchen will still be locked up right now." Yang sighed loudly at this, disappointed at the lost opportunity at food, but Oregon's grin just grew wider as he walked over to me and patted me on the head, much to my displeasure. I swatted his hand away and stuck my tongue out at him as he let out a low chuckle.

"Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." He began as he started to walk to the entrance. "You honestly believe that a simple lock can really keep me out?"

 **Later, at the cliffs overlooking emerald forest**

 **Oregon's P.O.V**

SO! First morning in and I already pissed off Goodwitch about 'breaking and entering'.

Isn't life wonderful?

Alright, back to business. We were finally at these stupid cliffs that everyone's been talking about, Ozpin was talking about some stupid shit I should probably be paying attention to, I don't know, man. To busy thinking about _how i'm going to fucking land._

"Oh, Oregon, what in the actual fuck are you talking about?" you may ask. Well, we are currently overlooking a _giant fucking cliff_ on mini platforms that go in a long ass line with all the kids standing on them, that on closer observation, look like they are made to throw some shit. Shit in this case being all of the students. Launching a bunch of teenagers into a forest filled with monsters? Sounds like some stupid shit id try and pull.

Anyways, on my right side was Jaune, who I had talked too a bit at breakfast this morning, and to my left was some girl in all fucking white, man. I couldn't stop thinking about how pissed she would probably be if one of the zombies from back home got blood all over it, and that ended up causing me to snicker, which she caught. She gave me a dirty glare, and I just smiled and waved with a shit eating grin at her. I caught bits and pieces of Ozzy boy talking about partners and shit, but I still didn't really listen. "But wait, Oregon, couldn't he be saying some important information?" You may ask.

Well, first off, mind your own fucking business.

And B, I may or may not eavesdropped some fat man with a amazing mustache tell one of his colleagues about this whole process last night.

I'm a sneaky little bastard, I know.

Having made sure I had everything I needed, I did the last thing I had to do and pulled out my mask again. I slipped it on over my face and pulled up my hood, and just waited for my ass to get launched into the air. I didn't have to wait long, as I soon heard shouts of Joy and fear from various kids who got flung the fuck out. I turned to Jaune and gave him a two finger salute right as my pad began to click.

"See you on the other side, brother." I told him with a grin under my mask. He looked like he was going to say something back, but got cut off when I was finally thrown into the air.

You ever flew through the air?

Fucking awesome, man.

I sailed overhead what looked like a giant sea of green and began to slowly get closer to it as my flight time started to near an end. When I was about fifty feet up, I pulled out a chain I had packed for just such an occasion with a knife attached to one of its ends. I twirled the chain around a bit and lugged it as hard as I could into a thick tree branch. The end stuck, which caused the chain to lose some of my momentum as I did a ring around it, until I yanked like a mother fucker to pull the chain out as I landed on a different branch. I quickly put away the chain in my pack and then began to hope from branch to branch until I was finally low enough to touch ground.

I stood up from the place I had landed and pulled out my Double barrel in one hand and my bowie knife in the other. Having seen there was currently no one around who looked stupid enough to try and fuck with me, I turned north and began to walk that direction, due to the fat man having said that that was the direction the ruins were. I heard gunshots and such in the distance, showing other people were fighting some of the fabled Grimm. I cannot lie, I was giddy at the opportunity to fight one of these things. Blame whatever you want, but I was itching for a good fight, man. Besides, there just zombie animals on steroids from what i've seen so far.

How hard can it be?

 **Back at the cliffs**

Ozpin stood overlooking different screens that displayed video feeds of the students that were currently in the Emerald forest with a good ol cup of joe in his hands. Glynda stood not far away from him paying absolute attention to her scroll, which was currently showing Oregon walking through the woods, not giving a shit as usual.

' _Everything about this man screams vagabond. His clothes, weapons, actions. I may trust Ozpin with my life, but I still do not fully trust this young man.'_ Glynda thought to herself. ' _From what Ozpin had informed me, his world has nothing close to the raw ferocity of the Grimm. Will he even be able to properly combat them? Ugh, this is giving me a headache._ ' She then turned the video to another one of the students in hopes to get her mind off of Oregon, and came up to show Miss Ruby Rose currently arguing with Weiss Schnee. ' _This was most likely going to prove to be a problematic partnership_... _And looky here, Oregon is now heading straight towards them.'_ Glynda deadpanned. ' _Of all of the people, it had to be these three for the five man.'_

Ozpin, having heard Glynda sigh behind him, allowed a small grin to make it's way onto his normally blank face. He knew exactly what she was sighing about, because he just so happened to be looking at the same screen as his assistant. He walked over to her with a smug look on his face and sipped his coffee to gain her attention.

"Is something the matter, Glynda?" He asked her, feigning innocence. She knew that Ozpin had specifically calibrated each and every pad to launch students to certain areas, so most, if not all, of the partnerships in Beacon were planned out ahead of time. And that also meant he was going to be responsible for all of the future headaches the trio will most likely cause in the future. Something she made clear by smacking his shoulder playfully with mild annoyance. Didn't stop the smile on her face, however.

"You know good and well what it is, Ozpin." She retorted to him. "You're going to have to compensate to me somehow for all of the future problems these three will cause, you realize that right?" Ozpin gave a light chuckle at her expense and nodded his head at her.

"I believe I will find some way too, Glynda." He told her with a playful tone. That, however, had reminded Glynda of a question she had wanted to ask him.

"Oh, Headmaster, what did you decide to use for relic's this year?" She asked him. He remained silence for a few seconds until he took another sip from his famed mug.

"You'll see." He admitted smugly. ' _I may be a headmaster of a prestigious academy...'_ He thought to himself. ' _...But I still love giving Glynda shit. I'm such a dick.'_

And that he was.

 **Back with Oregon, His P.O.V**

This forest is fucking _Booooooring._ I came here to fight some fucking monsters, and instead I get stuck just walking. So much for excitement.

"For someone who talks so much, You make absolutely no attempt to communicate in battle!"

CATFIGHT!

I pulled out a bag of popcorn I had been saving for just such an occasion and hid in some bushes that were right on the edge of the clearing the shouting came from, with two people in it. One was that white chick from earlier, and the other was… Ruby.

God damnit, now I have to fuckin help her and shit. I never get to see a good catfight anymore. She fuckin owes me.

"Well im sorry, I fight just fine by myself!" Ruby fought back heatedly. She crossed her arms in most possibly the cutest display of anger I've ever seen, pout and all. I could see the white chick get even angrier than she already was, so I chose that moment to intervene.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE YELLING!" I Shouted as I walked into the clearing, gaining the two combatant's attention. Ruby looked happy to see me, and the white chick… Yeah, no. Ruby shot over to me using her little Rose petal thing and smiled up at me.

"Hey Oregon!" She greeted me happily. "How's your initiation so far?" She asked me. I just shrugged.

"I landed in a tree. Walked for a bit. How 'bout you?" I asked her. She frowned a bit and darted her eyes in the white chick's direction real quick to show me she was addressing her.

"It.. could be better." She admitted, which caused Snow White to scoff at her. "Do you have a partner yet?" She asked me in hopes of getting of a topic that may piss off the white chick. I chuckled a bit and nodded in her and the other girl's direction.

"I'm lookin at em right now, Rubes. Ozpin said I was going to have to form a three man group with someone. Looks like that's you and her." I told the both happily in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Great, I get stuck with a child and a degenerate for partners." I heard the white chick mumble under her breath. Now, keep in mind, she was like fifteen feet away, so she probably didn't think we would hear her. I, however, live in a place where you constantly have to keep your ears vigilant.

"Well, complaining ain't gonna do shit kid." I addressed her as I stepped closer to her and stuck out my hand. "So, let's try and make a good first impression, shall we? You can call me Oregon." I introduced myself.

She looked down at my hand, then up at me. She sighed, and eventually took my hand and shook it. "Please forgive me, this hasn't been my greatest of mornings. Getting rudely awakened last night did not help it much either." She said and shot a glare at Ruby, who scratched the back of her head sheepishly, probably something I wasn't around for. I just nodded.

"Don't worry, it's cool. didn't catch your name, though." I responded. The white chick looked at me like I had just grown a second head or something.

"Wait… You don't know who I am?" She asked confusedly. I shook my head in a no gesture, and she looked a little irked at my lack of knowledge.

"My name is Weiss Schnee… you know, the Schnee dust company?" She asked me, seeing if I had a sudden epiphany. I just gave her a blank stare.

"Dust? What, is that like some drug or something?" I asked her. What the hell is dust? Now her and Ruby both were giving me weird looks. Okay, what the hell am I missing here?

"Oregon, you don't know what dust is?" This time it was Ruby asking me stuff. "How can you not know what dust is?" again, I just shrugged.

"Sorry, but i'm not from around here, and I didn't use 'dust' where I came from. Back there, we're kinda screwed for technology stuff. Actually, we're screwed period." I admitted honestly. I saw Weiss massage the bridge of her nose and looked back up at me with an _even more_ annoyed look in her eyes.

"Dust acts as a major fuel source for all of Remnant, as does it serve as ammunition, medicinal purposes are in it as well. Where are you from exactly?" She asked me. I thought about making up some random town name, but then thought better of it and started to walk north again, gesturing for Ruby and her to follow me as we walked.

"I used to live in a town called Miami, but for the past… Year and a half? yeah, year and a half i've just been walking around in search of a better place to live." I told them as we trecked forward. They both still had confused looks on their faces, and were probably going to ask me more, but were thankfully interrupted by a low growling coming from the bushes nearby. The three of us drew our weapons and faced the source of the noise. At first, nothing looked out of the ordinary, until a pair of red eyes made themselves clear in a shadow.

Then, out came a bunch of black werewolves on fucking steroids.

"Beowolves."I heard Ruby mutter next to me as easily nine of these things made their way out of hiding and started to circle us with a hungry look in their eyes. I kept my double barrel trained on one of these fucks as I addressed Ruby and Weiss, not taking my gaze off of the creatures.

"I count nine in total." I told them.

"We should each take three." I heard Ruby say, her voice absolutely serious. "Weiss, you take the left side, Oregon, you take their front, I'll get the right side." I nodded, and heard Weiss give her affirmative as well.

Then we charged.

I fired off both of my shots into the Beowulf to the left of me's face, tearing off half of it and ending it's shitty little life and ducked under the middle one's claw swipe. I then swapped my bowie knife into a icepick grip and drove the blade into its right eye. Before I could do anything else, the remaining beowulf I had tackled me to the ground with it right above me. It's jaws snapped inches from my face as I held it back with all of my strength. Then I grabbed the sides of it's head and in a quick motion, snapped it's neck. i then threw it off just in time for the one assclown that i stabbed in the eye to lunge at me, too. I ducked under it just in time for it to go flying over me. It landed on it's four and without missing a beat was coming back at me. What it wasn't expecting was my axe in it's fucking face.

In one clean swing, I cut it's jaw off. Before it could even register what happened, I twirled the ax in my hands and brought it down in a vertical swing, severing the rest of it's ugly ass head. I looked up to see Weiss finishing off her last one with a swift stab to the neck and Ruby already finished up as well. Seeing as how no one was in any immediate danger, I knelt down and yanked my bowie knife out of the dead beowulf's skull and resheathed it.

"Fuck you, Fido." I said as I kicked the head like a soccer ball.

"Hey!" I heard Ruby yell at me from behind. I turned and saw her with her arms crossed and looking at me sternly. It kinda faltered when she looked at me covered in blood with an even bloodier knife in my hand. "Y-you don't n-need to swear so much, Oregon." She said.

"Damnit, how am I supposed to say no to that?' I said as I ruffled her hair with my non-bloody hand. As she normally does, she swatted it away and blew a raspberry at me. "You okay, rubes?' I asked her. She brightened visibly and nodded her head. I nodded and turned my attention to Weiss. "Weiss, you alright over there?" I asked her. She walked over as she sheathed her rapier and nodded as well.

"I'm fine, thank you." She told me.

"Well, if that's all," I turned to see Ruby talking again "We should probably get going again. There's not anything here we need."

I snapped my fingers and gave her the thumbs up, and Weiss just gave her a curt nod. We started walking, and Weiss looked like she was about to say something, until she was cut off by a loud noise.

More specifically, a voice coming from the radio strapped to my hip.

" _Oregon? Where the fuck are you, man?"_

 **Boom. cliffhanger.**


	9. AN 2

**A/N:Don't really have much to say right now. Slight GlyndaXOzpin earlier. And if anyone has spare time, I could use a cover pic. Wait!**

 ***FACEPALMS***

 **I actually do need something though. I can't decide if Oregon's semblance should either be**

 **Necromancing: The ability to conjure the deceased and control them. A nice little irony for Oregon, or**

 **Telepathy: Able to view other's emotions and memories, as well as show them yours and insert some too.**

 **So, yeah. I have a poll for it. Remember, you guys can PM me some questions if you still want to do that Q &A thing with Oregon… He's kinda taking it hard.**

 **Oregon:THEY DON'T LUV ME MADNESS! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?**

 **Oregon, are you drunk?**

 **Oregon:... No. *Hic***

 **Please, just send in something. He blew up my cat yesterday when he got drunk.**

 **Oregon:THAT LITTLE FUCKER TRIED TO STEAL MY MILK! THE ONLY CAT I LIKE IS BLAKE, IF U KNOW WUT I MEAN!**

 **Dude, you haven't even met her yet.**

 **Oregon:SHUT THE FUCK UP, DONNY!**

…

 **Please.**

 **Oregon:HERE"S A FUCKIN OMAKE WITH ME AND THE WHITE BITCH!**

Weiss was pissed off at me.

Correction: She was SUPER pissed off at me.

"Oregon, How dare you! Come back here so I can beat you!"

Apparently, girls in this world don't like it when you slap there bums and yell "SLAP ASS!" after a good fight.

Oh, wait, girls in my world didn't like that either.

And, just for good measure, Yang somehow got it in her head I did that to Ruby, and now she's chasing me too.

I'm fucked.


	10. ACHT

ACHT

 **Tampa, FL**

 **Curtis Traile**

'What the fuck is that idiot up to this time?'

I walked down the hallways leading to my office, past guards stationed at 30 feet intervals to prevent outbreaks within the facility. I paid them no mind, however. Oregon had not responded when I attempted to contact him yesterday when i attempted our daily progress report on his way to Oregon itself. I had been very reluctant to let him leave, but he was dead set on going. It wasn't for a lack of things here, most likely the opposite in fact. He told me how he just wanted to find someplace to finally rest in peace. Wait, I can't phrase it like that. For all I know, that may very well be why he did leave. Damnit, Oregon, why do you have to go and worry me like this?

Lost in thought, I didn't notice my right hand girl, Sandra, ahead of me. I did though when I ran right into her.

"Shit Curtis!" She barked at me as she fell on her ass. I crouched down and began to help her pick up some papers she was carrying as I muttered a couple of 'sorry's' to her. She tensed up when she saw how distracted I looked and grabbed my wrist forcefully. I looked up at her to see her usual stern expression replaced by one of concern for my well being. She may be my assistant in this hell hole, but she has also been a great friend to me since I met her. Oregon would always bug me about how I need to pull my head out of my ass and ask her ou-

Shit, now i'm thinking about him again.

"Damnit, sorry Sandra. I didn't look where i'm going." I told her as I ran my other hand through my hair. "It's just this whole things really starting to get to me, yah know?" I laughed darkly. I sure as hell wasn't happy, though.

"Come on, Curtis." Sandra told me as she helped me stand, the papers having been forgotten by her. "This is Oregon we're talking about, here. Nothing short of a flaming meteor could kill that little shit." She said with a light chuckle at the end. I couldn't help but crack a small smile myself. It didn't stay, however.

"Christ, Sandra. What do you think could of happened to him?" I asked her. "That radio's signal doesn't stop transmitting if it dies. Only if it's destroyed, or no longer on the planet. And I highly fuckin doubt Oregon's on the moon….Right?" I asked her. It may not be the first thing I would suspect…

But knowing him, it wouldn't surprise me.

 **later, In Curtis's office.**

I sat down in my chair in St. Petersburg's sheriff's office, my arms folded in front of me on my desk. Across from me sat a teenage boy, about seventeen years of age. He stood at a height of 6'2 with a broad chest and long, flat brown hair that went down to the small of his back. He wore a Black T-shirt and tattered acid washed jeans. He had steeled toe combat boots and spiked gauntlets that went up to his elbows. Or, gauntlet One of his most distinguishable features, however, was his lack of a left arm, having been cut off at the shoulder.

"You called for me, Curtis?' He asked me with a voice of utter calm.

"We have a problem, Yuri." I told him truthfully. I looked him in the eyes and decided to not screw around, get straight to the point with him. Him and Oregon have been friends since childhood, after all, and he was as close to him as I, only staying behind due to his importance here as one of our most skilled scavengers in the facility. "Yesterday, we lost contact with Oregon. As in he fell completely off the grid. I haven't been able to contact him since." I told him bluntly. His eyebrows furrowed slightly at this revelation, and his hand balled up into a fist.

"So, when do I go?" He asked as if we were discussing a work schedule. I raised my eyebrow skeptically at him. I figured he was going to want to go after him, I sure as hell wanted nothing more than to as well, but I didn't expect him to go straight to such a conclusion.

"I never said we were going to go retrieve him, as much as it pains me to say it." I spat out eventually. I stood up from my chair and walked over to a cabinet built into the wall nearby containing an assortment of alcoholic beverages ranging from Captain Morgan to some pieces that most likely have been sold at nine hundred dollars or so had we been in a stable economy. I pulled out two shot glasses along with some average vodka and poured us both a glass. I turned back to see a visibly ticked off Yuri.

"Curtis, im sorry… _But are you fucking kidding me_?" He said through his teeth. "He may possibly be out there, dying, and you want me to stand here with my thumb up my ass?! That man is the only reason i'm alive! He is probably the sole reason _half_ of the people here are alive! How in the hell-"

He looked like he was going to continue his rant, but was cut off when I shattered the bottle of vodka in my fist.

"Do you honestly believe I don't want to go either?" I asked him, death calm with my voice barely audible. Everything In the office got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. That was the moment when Sandra decided to walk in, wearing her usual white t and brown pants and hair tied back in a pony tail. She immediately noticed the tenseness in the room, and noticed my hand that was now bleeding with glass shards sticking out of it.

"Curtis, you Fucking knucklehead!" She screeched. She quickly walked over to my desk and pulled out a medical kit she knew was in one of my drawers. She ushered me over to my chair and got me to sit down as she began to treat my hand while muttering "Fuckin idiot" under her breath. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile. Oregon was right, maybe I should ask her out soon. For all I knew, we could both die tomorrow. Who would have knew that little shit was right.

He was right….

"I just wanted you to know, Yuri. You are one of his best friends, after all. After all you've done for this place… You deserve it."I told him tiredly as I rubbed my face with my free hand.

"I apologize, sir. That was brash of me." He turned to walk out the door, but stopped as he put his hand on the knob. "Would you prefer for me to inform the others, or would you like to do so?" He asked my solemnly. I shook my head slightly at him.

"No, thank you Yuri...But I would much rather tell everyone myself…"

He is my son after all.

That was when The radio crackled to life on my desk. I scrambled for it with my free hand and keyed the button.

"Oregon! Where the fuck are you, man!?"

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Oregon**

I reached down to my walkie talkie and pulled it off, then pressed the button that would allow me to speak. "Hey dad. What's up?" I asked him.

Wrong choice.

" _Whats up?! WHAT'S UP!? DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS, YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRICK!? I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING PISS OUT OF YOU WITH YOUR OWN FUCKING ARMS!"_

I looked up at Ruby and Weiss, who looked absolutely horrified at what the man on the walkie talkie was yelling. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and grinned. "Yeah, that's my dad, Curtis." I said happily. They both deadpanned _and_ sweatdropped at my words, and I just shrugged as I turned my attention back to the walkie talkie, growing dead serious.

"Sorry to worry you like that, Curtis." I began as I keyed the 'speak' button. "But a lot of shit has happened since our last chat."

" _Your damn straight, you little shit."_ He said, having grown less pissed off. " _I've completely lost track of you on the map. Just where the hell are you, exactly?"_

"I'm in some place called Vale, man. I want you to grab your socks, 'cause they are going to get blown the fu-" I saw Ruby frown at me in the corner of my eyes "Freak off… There. Are. No. Deadheads." I waited a couple of seconds for his response.

" _Bullshit."_

"Nope. None whatsoever. Apparently, these guys don't have 'em." I told him truthfully. This was followed by yet another long silence, Which was occupied by Ruby and Weiss giving me some odd looks. I would most likely have some explaining to do after this.

" _Do you have any idea how you got there?_ " He asked me after what felt like forever, but was probably just thirty seconds.

"No idea." I responded. "What about your end? Anything happening down there?" I asked him. Maybe there was something going on that would help us find out what happened?

" _Nothing that I've seen. Listen, i've got to go soon, alright? Just… fucking Christ, man. Don't scare me like that again."_ He told me in a tired voice. As much as I wanted to talk more, i understood. He did have a whole community of survivors to watch over, after all. I swear, if zombies don't kill him, the freaking stress will.

"Will do, Curtis. Don't get bit." I finished. Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I put my Walkie talkie back on my belt. I would never tell him this, but I both lived for and dreaded those check ups. While they may be the only time I can speak to what felt like the one person left in my life… They also helped serve as a reminder of all the things i've lost between then and now.

"Alright, listen." I turned to my two new partners. "I realize you two have questions, and I promise i'll answer them. For now, let's just get this thing over with. Does that sound good?" I asked them.

Weiss still had a look of annoyance on her face, but under it I saw one of understanding. She gave me a short nod and we both turned our attention. Unsurprisingly, she seemed to agree with it as well. These people sure are trusting.

"I am fine with that." Weiss said as we began to start walking. "But like you said, you _will_ answer them sometime soon."

"Hey, um," This time it was Ruby, who was now walking to the left of me. "Can I ask you something first?" She looked a little embarrassed, but I just chuckled at her expense.

"You just did, didn't you?" I asked her. She, in return, gave me a light smack on the shoulder, and actually elicited a small smirk to appear on Weiss's face. Now this… This was a reminder I didn't mind seeing. This was one of the reasons why I had fought those undead maggots tooth and nail every day. To keep people alive.

"That's not what I meant, jerk" Ruby said with a small smile on her face. "What I wanted to ask was… Oregon's not your real name, Is it?" She asked me.

I leaned toward her ear, until i was about an inch away from her. I could see the hope build up in her little face.

"Nope."

Only to watch it crash and burn.

"Well? What is it?' Weiss asked me . Before I could say anything, Ruby spoke up for me.

"He's probably not gonna tell us." She informed her teammate in a deadpan voice as she sweatdropped. I just nodded my head and locked my hands behind my head. I love messing with people.

"Why is that, pray tell?" Weiss continued. I just shrugged. "Are you embarrassed about your real name?"

"Nope." I then leaned forward and tapped her on the nose. "I just love screwing around with people. You should try it sometime." I told her. She just rolled her eyes at me. I was going to say more to her, until I spotted something up ahead.

There, in a clearing, stood a pack of those Beowulf's we had fought earlier. They were surrounding a carcass. It looked like a deer or something. They were tearing it open with it's mouths and

 _That's not a deer._

Suddenly, it all changed. I was back in Miami. The streets were filled with chaos as humans ran from the undead. Multitudes were caught by them and tore into like a fat guy tears into a McDonald's burger. All I had was my blood splattered ax in my hands. The last detail, however, was the most prominent, to me anyways. There was no longer a deer being eaten.

It was my father.


	11. NEUN

NEUN

 **A/N: Hey everyone. Not really much to say as of right now. Thinking about maybe starting a forum for this thing, whatever that is. So far, only one vote on the semblances, which is the necromancing semblance. Shout out to ShadowDragon98 for helping me with some decisions for the story.**

 **Weiss's P.O.V**

"Nope" He said. "i just love screwing with people. you should try it sometime."

As if. I was going to say something back to him, but noticed he had stopped walking entirely and just stared ahead. Ruby and I followed his gaze to see a small pack of Beowolves eating a dead deer. Ruby gave a small gasp.

"Awww, that poor deer." She said sadly. I nodded in agreement as I pulled out Myrtenaster and spun the dust cartridge. I turned to the others so we could try and formulate a plan of attack, but saw Oregon slowly pull out his ax blade. His eyes were shadowed over by his hood as he began to slowly walk towards the pack.

 **(Start up 'Dead Bodies Everywhere' By Korn)**

"Oregon? What are you doing?" I asked him. He payed me no mind as he got closer and closer to the pack. Just what _was_ this fool doing? One of the grimm looked up from it's group's feast to see Oregon enter the clearing. It growled to grab the attention of it's brothers. They all then looked up at the new arrival and began to get up.

Ruby and I readied our weapons and started to walk in as well, But was stopped by a sudden noise. We both looked around us for the noise, only to notice it was coming from the ground. Then, a hand shot up from it.

A greying, decayed hand.

Having been caught by surprise, Ruby jumped back with a small yelp, but corrected herself when she aimed her scythe gun at the hand as the arm attached to it came out as well. More and more hands started to shoot out of the ground around us as Ruby and I got closer.

"Ruby! We need to get out of here!" I yelled at her. This… This was not like any sort of Grimm I had ever seen before. Surely there was someone nearby who would be better suited to handle this…

"Wait! We can't leave without Oregon, Weiss." Ruby yelled as all around us, more of the grey people burst from the ground. As much as I hated to admit it, She was correct. It would look rather bad for one of my partners to die on my first day of initiation. That was when I took a closer look and noticed something about these new… _things._

"Ruby, look." I said to grab my partners attention. "Their only going to Oregon."

 **Oregon's P.O.V**

All around me, they shambled closer and closer to me. Why was I back in the city? Wasn't I just in a forest? I can't think about that now, though. Their gonna eat me too if I don't get my ass in gear. Before any of these short minded fucks could think, I jumped forward with my axe and started to chop some heads. One, two, three, four in one swing. I dodged one that had lunged at me and brought a knee up to it's face, smashing it's decayed skull in. More poured out of the shops into the street, but only added to the bodies everywhere on the pavement. The bastards didn't stand a chance against me. They never did. One by one by one, they fell, heads rolling all around me. Blood splattering all over my clothes, my face. I didn't care. I was going to wipe these bastards of the face of the earth.

 **Weiss's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Despite his appearances, Oregon was taking down the Grimm like a professional hunter. His strikes were brutal, but precise. The grimm's bone hides became paper mache under his strikes, and his axe tore through their skin like a hot knife through butter. But his skin… Something was very wrong with his skin. It had become discolored. It was gray.

It had become decayed.

And for whatever reason, the other grey skinned… things seemed to be following him.

Why couldn't have I just been partnered with Pyrrha like I originally planned?

As much as I loathed this, I still had to help my partners. I set Myrtenaster's dust cartridge to ice and summoned a gravity glyph behind me. Once it activated, I shot forward and simultaneously froze some beowulf's that had strayed from their pack, Then skewered one as my flight ended with my blade. Ruby had shot around the clearing using her highly calibered rounds to propel her around the battlefield, dropping more of the beasts. And, surprisingly, the grey monstrosities that had risen from the ground were surrounding a few and tearing them apart like savages. Just what exactly were these things?

"Watch out freak bags, I BITE BACK!" I heard Oregon yell as he took a Beowulf by its lower jaw and ripped it off, then stabbed in it's eyes with said jaw. Turning around 180 degrees, he cleaved straight through another one that was lunging at him with his ax as he yelled in complete fury. Another tried to blindside him, but he took his axe and shoved the handle straight through it's heart. Finally, the last of them were taken down as Ruby sliced it down the middle in a clean sweep. I looked around to see if there were any remaining, and nodded my head in satisfaction when I saw none.

Having noticed as well, the gray things had grown dormant and now stood in a rough circle formation around Oregon, who stood with his axe hanging limply in his grasp. Ruby walked over to me with her scythe still in her grasp.

"What should we do about… them?" I asked Ruby as I gestured to Oregon's seemingly new body guards. They stood still, but twitched noticeably every few seconds, with bright yellow eyes.

"They aren't trying to hurt us, and they killed a couple of the grimm… so maybe we should just leave them alone?" I heard Ruby propose as I more closely inspected the monsters in question. "Besides, they look like they follow Oregon, so maybe he controls them?" She proposed. I had already figured as much, but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"It could possibly be his semblance." I reasoned with her. Upon closer inspection, however, I noticed that Oregon slowly became aware of his surroundings again. He looked around dumbfounded, as if he had no idea how he had gotten there in the first place.

 **Oregon's P.O.V**

I had finished off the last of the zombies and now stood in the deserted street. I could hear more off in the distance, and quickly began to think up a plan.

' _Alright, it looks like i'm currently in the suburbs. Let's get to the rooftops and see if I can access any stores through the tops on my way out of here. Maybe I can-_ '

I stopped halfway through that thought as I noticed subtle changes in the scenery. A patch of grass here, a tree there. Then, It all changed. I was back in Emerald forest again, with Ruby and Weiss nearby. I was going to say something to them, but noticed something was off.

Or, more like someone.

As in the _fucking zombies that were currently surrounding me._

"Fuck! FUCK!" was the only thing I could think of saying at the moment. I jumped back only to land in another one's grip. I elbowed it in the face to get out and rolled away, only to be tripped up by yet another of these bastards.

" _Leave me the fuck ALONE!"_ I yelled as I kicked its legs out from under it and snapped it's neck. I looked up and saw they were all around me, practically right on top of me. Was this finally it? Was this how I would finally bite the bullet? "Go away! _Just Go away!BURN IN FUCKING HELL!"_ i was practically in hysterics as I covered my head in hopes that this was just another one of my hallucinations.

I felt arms wrap around me as I continued to scream my heart out, waiting for the teeth to sink into my body. I always wondered why people freaked out like they did when they were surrounded. Now I knew why. It took me almost a full minute to hear a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Oregon! It's okay, they're not going to hurt you!" Someone yelled at me. I looked up and saw Ruby above me with her face practically screaming worry. I frantically looked from my left to my right and saw that the maggot sacks were indeed staying still. I shot up from the ground and pulled out my Bowie knife in a ice pick grip as I got semi-close to one of them. True to Ruby's word, it just stood there and stared straight ahead, as did the rest of the zombies.

I then pulled out .44 magnum and shot it in it's head.

"Fuck you," I said as I walked over to another undead shit head and placed the barrel of my gun against its temple. "Fuck you," I repeated as I splattered it's brains out of it's head. I was going to repeat the process for all of them until Weiss grabbed my gun arm.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" She asked me incredulously. I turned my head to her and felt satisfied as she withered under my gaze.

"I'm ridding the world of this _Fucking. Disease_ Weiss. These _things-_ " I punctuated things as I pistol whipped a zombie across the face and made it sprawl onto the ground. " Don't deserve to even _exist-_ " That one was when I curb stomped it's head into tiny little pieces. "On this planet." I was going to kill another of the little shits, until Weiss stepped in front of me with a large scowl evident on her face as she poked my chest with her finger.

"Now listen here, Mister." She told me angrily. "I will not stand by and let you simply waste a possible asset to our graduation. Now, you either man up and deal with these things until the end of initiation, or I knock you out and make them drag you out of here. Am. I. Understood?" She punctuated each word in her last sentence with a poke to my chest. The thought of grabbing her by the throat and using a pressure point to knock her ass out cold came to mind, but she would most likely prove useful later on. Without a word I walked over to a nearby tree and stood in front of it for a second.

Right before I punched it as hard as I could, leaving a big ass crack in the tree itself. I then slowly turned back to her and gave her the coldest fucking glare I could muster. " _Fine._ " I spat out as if the words were a sickness all in their own. Without waiting for a response, I then began to walk north again, the zombie shitheads shambling not five feet behind me with Ruby and Weiss a couple feet behind them as well.

After about five minutes, I finally caught sight of the temple that we had been looking for. It was mainly a circular building with podiums on it's edge with what looked like chess pieces on their tops. In the middle stood Yang and some black haired girl with a bow on her head, the former displaying a golden knight piece. I briskly walked closer and closer until the bow girl noticed me and notified Yang, who looked over at me cheerily and waved.

"Hey Oregon, who are your friends?" She asked me as she gestured to one of the zombies who now stood by my side. Before anything else could happen, I turned and punched it straight in the face, knocking it on it's ass a good ten feet away from me. It then stood up and shambled over to my side again, the only evidence of what happened was it's jaw now hanging from it's head. I then walked past a now shocked Yang and picked up a black queen piece off a nearby pedestal, too pissed off to take the time and look at any others. Weiss walked up to me hotly and gave me a dirty glare.

"Don't you think we should get some say in our choice of relic?" She asked me snottily. I growled and slammed the piece back on it's place.

"Pick whatever piece you want, I don't fucking care." I said as I brushed past her and over to a rotting column to lean against for a minute. I then started to inspect my skin, which was still grey looking. In my peripheral vision, I saw Ruby walk over to Yang dejectedly, the latter wrapping her shoulder around her younger sister in an attempt to cheer her up.

"So, what did I miss Rubes?" She asked her cheerily, despite looking at the zombie whose jaw was sticking out at an odd angle. ruby sighed sadly, which made me feel a little bad. I, however, just stayed in my spot and allowed the reaper to answer.

"We had a little bit of a fight." She informed her sister depressingly. I saw Weiss step forward, and mentally prepared to hold myself back.

"Ruby, this is not your fault." she then pointed over to me. "If you really must know, this ruffian of a partner decided to have a meltdown when he activated his semblance."

Before any of us knew, even me, I was right behind Weiss as my shadow seemingly enveloped her form. I forcefully pulled off my breather to show the rest of my grey face and put it into my pocket. "Don't you fucking dare judge me, White girl. Do you have any idea what these fucking monstrosities have taken away from me?! The living hell these Assclowns have put me through?! How about you watch as one of these flesh whores scoop a mouthful of your best friend's insides into their mouths while you can do nothing to stop it, then come back and berate me you selfish little BRAT!" I yelled, my tone slowly escalating into a full out scream. I saw her hands start to inch slowly to her weapon, and I still had my magnum in my grasp. I, deciding to try and keep a level head finally, turned around before I did something I would regret. I started to pace back and forth in an attempt to calm down, mumbling to myself about how ignorant these people were acting. They had absolutely no fucking clue just what these things were capable of, did they? Let them spend a couple of days in Georgia, then see if they really wanted to keep these things around. The only reason i hadn't knocked Weiss's ass out earlier was that I knew she could take me in a fight. And she knew it too. I also owed one to Ozpin for having giving me a place to eat, sleep, repeat, and for sticking up for my sorry ass to boot. Ruby looking absolutely fucking depressed didn't help either.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, i walked back over to Weiss and stared directly into her soul. "Alright. You're pissed at me, I'm highly fucking displeased with you. For right now, though, let's put this shit aside and settle this back at the school. Is that acceptable?" I more than ordered than asked. Weiss humphed loudly as she crossed her arms.

"...Fine" She said eventually. Having settled our dispute for the moment, I turned to Ruby and put my hand on her shoulder. I saw Yang tense up, but i ignored her as Ruby looked up at me, tears brimming in her eyes. I wiped one that had slipped onto her cheek tenderly and tried to give her a smile.

"Hey, how about you go pick out a relic for me, would yah?" I asked her tiredly. She nodded her head and walked over to the pedestal and picked up a black knight piece. I just shook my head and began to wander away from the small group gathered, until Yang forcefully grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. She looked really pissed.

"Just what in the hell is going on?" She asked me hotly. I saw the zombies inch closer to her, possibly mistaking her as a threat, until I raised my hand to stop their advance.

" Everything was going just fine until these shitheads popped up. I wanted to kill them, Weiss wanted them to stay, we ended up here." I then sighed and hung my head slightly. "i'm really starting to feel pretty shitty about this now, though. Is she okay?" I asked her. Her gaze didn't relent for a moment, but it did when she sighed and looked over at her sister, who was busy speaking with Weiss.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine once we get some cookies in her." She admitted. Yang then turned her attention back to me. "I would suggest not making her sad again. Or else you'll have to deal with me. Got it?"

I just nodded at her. She may be able to take me on, but I wouldn't go down as easily as she thinks. I've fought off waves of the undead, survived days without food, and taken down raider camps with nothing but my hands. It's gonna take a lot more than one girl to take me down.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Ruby gained all of our attention when she spoke. Yang gave a cheery "Yuup!" while Weiss and the black haired girl just nodded. When she turned her attention to me, I merely shrugged. Satisfied with everyone's answer, she then pointed in a random direction as she struck a triumphant pose. "Alright then, off we go!" She stated proudly.

Until Jaune came flying through the trees screaming like a little girl.

And here I was thinking today couldn't get any weirder.

 **Later at the team introductory meeting.**

We fought a giant ass scorpion and an even giant-er ass bird.

Am I going to tell you about it? Nah, fuck you.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, And Sky Lark. You retrieved the bishop pieces from emerald forest, and from now on, will be known as team Cardinal. Led by.. Cardin Winchester." Ozpin informed the sea of students who were probably pondering the thought of jumping from the nearest roof. Not wanting to anger their headmaster, they clapped loudly for the four guys on stage. Once they walked off, Ruby, Weiss, The bow girl whose name I learned was Blake, Yang, And I stood and walked onto the stage. I had returned back to my regular skin tone earlier when i figured out how to 'turn it off', so need to worry about looking like one of the zombies. Speaking of which, I blew their brains out (That's what she said *TEEHEE*) with my .44 the first chance I got. Weiss gave me some dirty looks when I did that, but I didn't give a shit. I would work it out with her eventually, one way or the other. I may be a mentally insane zombie survivalist, but i'm not an ass… At least I think so. I could also tell the whole bad vibes from Weiss and I was getting Ruby down too, which bugged the shit outta me. Maybe when I explain everything to them, that could help her see what's really going on.

"Ruby Rose, Oregon, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You five retrieved the Knight pieces from the ruins in the emerald forest, and from now on, will be known as team Rowbyte, led by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin continued on in his monotone voice. Yang gave Ruby a bear hug as the girl in question simply looked too shocked to reply. Blake looked indifferent to it all, and Weiss… yeah, not so much. That was probably going to come back and bite me in the ass later, but whatever. Right now, i just wanted to go lay down in a nice warm bed.

 **Yet another time skip.**

"Oh sleep, how i've missed you so." I said outloud as I crashed forward onto the first bed I saw in our new dorm room. "Oh, the things i'd do to you if you were a woman…" I said as I rolled around happily on the bed, not giving a fuck about the deadpan stares I was getting from the rest of my teammates. Weiss, however was the first one to speak up as she walked over to another bed and plopped down as well.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, if I remembered correctly." She stated coldly as i groaned into my pillow.

"Sleep now, Explanation later." I yelled into my pillow so they could all understand me. I felt someone else sit down on my bed and looked up to see Ruby looking at me with her little puppy dog stare. Jesus, she sure as shit knew how to use her adorableness to her advantage.

"Come on, Oregon. You said you would explain after initiation. Pleeease?" She asked me. I felt my defences slowly melting as she chokeslammed them into submission. After seeing Yang join in on the pleading, I finally gave in and sat up on my bed with the most annoyed groan I could muster. I saw Blake turn her attention to me, showing mild interest in what I was about to tell.

"Alright, I guess you do deserve an explanation after all." I said as I rubbed my face with my hand. "where to start, where to start…"

"Let me start from the beginning."


	12. ZEHN

ZEHN

"On april 25th, 2017, news reports told of how North Korea had gone dead seemingly overnight. Suspicion started to raise due to past conflicts between the united states and them, maybe they were making nuclear warheads to wipe us out? We had no idea. Our president had set up a small team of black ops soldiers to do some reconnaissance. They had arrived, expecting to see the wall the Koreans had set up to be heavily guarded, so you can understand they were pretty surprised when it was abandoned."

"Wait." Blake interrupted. "If this was a top secret black ops team, how do you know about this?"

"My older brother, Clay, was on that team." I told her.

"You have an older brother?" Yang asked me. I shook my head and looked up at her.

"Not anymore I don't." I told her coldly. Yang looked like she was about to apologize, but I didn't give her the chance. "It's fine, you didn't know. Anyways, He and his team were able to just walk in with no problems. For a couple of blocks, the streets were entirely deserted, no sign of any life at all. Then, they turned a corner, and came face to face with a whole horde of zombies. Out of almost ten highly trained soldiers who were heavily armed to the teeth, only my brother and two of his fatally injured teammates were able to get out alive. Clay managed to get both of them on their chopper through a heavily infested city, all on his own. What he didn't realize, however, was that both of his teammates were bitten. So, he wasn't expecting for them to-"

"I'm sorry, but do you honestly expect us to believe all of this?" This time it was Weiss who interrupted my story. "Never before have I heard of any of these places you've mentioned. North Korea? The United States? I mean honestly."

"Well i'm sorry, if i had known i was going to wake up in an entirely different continent, I would have brought my fucking camcorder." I told her. "I don't exactly have any way to prove this at the moment." That was when Blake spoke up again.

"I believe I could be of assistance in that, actually." Blake admitted as she stood up. "I can use my semblance to allow us to peer into your mind."

"I thought your semblance was making shadow copies." Yang questioned her partner. Blake just seemed to take it all in stride.

"No, but that is what I mainly use it for, to mess up with the enemies' perception in battle. I honestly don't use it for much else anymore, honestly." She admitted. "Okay Oregon, you're going to have to-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" This time, I finally got to interrupt someone as I stood from my bed. "You don't honestly think i'm just gonna let you walk into my mind, do you? Don't get me wrong, you seem cool Blake, but there's some pretty messed up shit in here that I would rather you guys didn't have to see." I said as I pointed to my head. I saw Weiss cross her arms in annoyance.

"The just how do you expect us to believe you, then?" She questioned me. While I didn't like it, she had a point. I guess I didn't really have any other means of proving this to them. Finally relenting in to their will (been doing that a lot recently), I slumped back onto my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Alright, fine." I admitted. I heard Ruby give a quiet 'yes', but stopped it as I put a finger in the air. " _But,_ you only look at what i approve of, got it?" I told them. "The second i think you've guys have seen enough, we're stopping it." I saw the girls all nod an answer, then stood back up and stood in front of Blake. "Alright, what do I gotta do exactly?" I asked her as we all gathered around the ninja girl.

"Not much. Everyone just close your eyes, and try to clear your head." She informed us. Having following her orders, I shut my eyes firmly and tried to keep my thoughts i order. for a second nothing happened. Then, i sensed a bright flash of light, and opened my eyes to see where I was.

 **Yang's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see if anything had changed, and it apparently it had. We were no longer in our dorm room, and instead were in a dark, grey, rotted room. The five of us stood in a circle, with Oregon now standing in the middle. We all took a second to look around the small room as Oregon walked over and stood by a rusted iron door nearby.

"This is your head?" I asked him. "It's kinda gothy and stuff. This place could really use some paint…" I turned to the man in question and saw him just leaning there, not saying anything. Without his hood covering his face, i saw that his skin had gone grey again and his eyes turned yellow, the same shade as those things that were following him at initiation.

"I have to agree with Yang, this is a rather depressing setting for your mind, Oregon." Weiss spoke up as we all walked over to him. Ruby nodded in agreement, but Blake now had a deep frown on her face. Maybe this was symbolising something that only she knew about? I'd have to ask her later. For the meantime, Oregon turned and opened up the door, but stood in the doorway for a second before slightly turning his head to our direction.

"Remember what I said, alright? We look at a little bit, then get the hell outta dodge." He reminded us in a almost dead tone. Jeez, what could be so bad that he didn't want us to see?

Without another word, he stepped forward, and we had no choice but to follow. We walked out of the door and into what looked like a highway in the country, with fields of grass on each side and green skies. It would probably have been a peaceful picture if there weren't old burnt out cars littered all over to road. I looked around to see Oregon had disappeared into what seem like thin air, but saw him nearby rummaging through one of the cars.

"Nope." He said aloud as he chucked an empty can out from the door. "Don't need you." he said as he threw out a pillow. "I don't even wanna know why that's here." He continued as he threw out what looked like a book labeled 'Kamasutra' out as well. He then backed out and stood up as he scratched the back of his head. "Come on, where's some freaking baked beans when you need it?" He questioned out loud. He then started to walk over to us.

"What are you doing exactly?" I heard Weiss question him, but he just ignored her as he got closer and closer…

And passed right through her.

"He can't hear you." We heard someone say behind us. We all turned at once to see the Oregon we walked in with behind us. "That's just a memory." He told us as he came and stood next to me. " I figured this would be a good enough one to show you guys. Pretty tame in comparison to my regular days." He told us. We then directed our attention back to the memory Oregon, who was currently singing to himself.

" _Welcooome, to the soldier side."_ He sang loudly as he rummaged through the trunk of a nearby car. " _where there's noone here but me._ " he was currently inspecting a shotgun he had pulled out closely until he noticed something in the corner of his vision. He turned to see someone in tattered clothing shamble closer to him. He put the shotgun back and pulled out one of his various weapons, this one having been a baseball bat with a circular saw blade at the end of it. He started to twirl the bat as the person got closer and closer. I took a closer look at the guy, however, and noticed something off about his skin.

"Oregon, that's not a guy, is it?" I turned to him and asked, already knowing the answer to my question. He simply shook his head 'no', and quietly turned back to the scene playing out before us. I did, however, inch a little closer to Ruby.

"Why hello there!" Past Oregon said out loud to the shambling man. "How may I be of assistance to you this fine evening, good sir?" The man only groan loudly in response as it slowly began to pick up it's pace. "What was that?" He asked it as he put up his hand in a cup next to his ear. "I couldn't quite hear you over the _bat in your face!_ " He finished as he brought his bat back and slammed it into the man's face, smashing it into a bunch of pieces and sending grey brain matter spraying onto a nearby car's windshield.

"Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together." He said as he crouched over it's now destroyed head. "IN HELL!" Oregon then stood up and wiped off his bat with a random shirt he found on the ground as he walked over to a nearby car and leaned against it. having thrown away the shirt and putting away the bat, he pulled off his breather and pulled a packet out of his pocket. At first, i didn't know what it was until he then pulled a lighter out of his other pocket. I then turned to him and gave him a dirty look, along with Weiss and Ruby too.

"You smoke?" Weiss asked him incredulously. Again, he just shook his head no.

"I stopped." He said curtly, then pointed back to the scene going on before us. We turned back to see Oregon blowing smoke out of his mouth as he walked over to a nearby cop car and leaned into the driver's window.

"What's that officer?" He asked no one in particular. "I'm too young to smoke? Awww, well it's too bad you're busy being _dead,_ or maybe I would stop. Ah well, shit happens man." He then turned and began to walk down the road again, towards what looked like a burnt out city in the horizon (That I may or may not have just noticed.) and began to sing again.

" _Peopleeee, all grow up to die. There is no one here but me."_ He continued. I had to admit, he didn't sound horrible. Add a acoustic guitar, and it would actually sound pretty good. But, with one look at the surrounding area, you could kind of tell he didn't have time for something like singing. Was this really what he had to put up with on a daily basis? Jeez, at first I thought he was just making things up, but now, I guess not. Even Weiss was starting to look less and less skeptic as this… whatever it was went on. Oregon, without a word, started to follow the old him, and Ruby gestured for us to do the same. From what little i've seen so far, this wasn't how Oregon normally acts, all quiet and serious. I guess he just really didn't want us to see this sorta stuff. Ruby, I could understand, but we're supposed to be becoming huntresses, and were most likely going to see things like this on our missions in the future. I mean honestly, what's the worst we could see?

"SHIT!" The old Oregon yelped as he turned and saw something that was blocked from our view by a well placed car. He scrambled back quickly and pulled out the bat again. Wanting to see what it was, we ran ahead quickly and rounded the car to see what freaked him out.

I really wish I hadn't.

There, on the ground, laid a dead woman with the bottom half of her body picked clean, blood splattered all over the ground. Kneeling right next to her was a grey skinned skinny man, currently stuffing his face with her guts like she was some sort of buffet. I turned and fell to my hands and knees and started to dry heave due to the gruesome scene as Weiss and Blake did the same. Ruby just stared with wide eyes and tears starting to stream down her face. Oregon, however, acted indifferent to it all and gently led Ruby away from the display by her shoulders to lean against a nearby car as the old him bashed it's skull in with a swift kick to it's face.

"For Fuck's sake, man" The old Oregon said to no one in particular, causing the present Oregon to snort.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said lightheartedly. He then turned back to being serious as he walked over to me and helped me up. "Sorry you guys had to see that. But hopefully now you can understand why… why I didn't want those things around me." He told us. Blake and I merely nodded, while Weiss actually looked kinda sheepish. "Is that enough for you guys, or do you need to see more?"

"NO!" We all replied in unison. He threw his hands up in mock surrender and slowly put them back down to his sides.

"Just what the hell do you think your doin' here, boy?" We heard an unfamiliar voice speak out loud. Turning our attention back to the memory, we saw a group of five men walking closer to the past Oregon, all armed with weapons. The one who had spoke stepped forward from the group, most likely their leader. He wore a dirtied dark green jacket and jeans with a oil stained trucker's hat on a greasy brown mop of hair, and in his hands was a bloodied claw hammer. "This area is our's and our's alone. So, as payment, for havin' gone and intruding… give us all your shit." He commanded Oregon threateningly as his goons began to walk past him towards Oregon, who was currently taking a puff out of his cigarette, not giving a damn about the armed men approaching him. He then put a hand up to his chest in mock surprise.

"What? Little old me? Why, i wasn't doing any harm to ya. How about we all just go our separate ways so that way, no one has to die?" He told them mockingly. He then had a satisfied look as the ring leader scowled at him and raised his hammer at Oregon.

"Fine. Get em' boys." The man told his lackeys. A millisecond later, one guy tried to stab Oregon in the gut with a rusty knife. In quick response, Oregon's arms shot up and grabbed the attacker by his knife hand and twisted it behind the guy's back, causing him to fall on his knees in pain as Oregon held him in that position with one arm, the other taking his cigarette out of his mouth as he slowly blew out a puff of smoke, the other three goons standing by idly with their weapons ready. Before anyone could move a muscle, Oregon drove his burning cigarette into the subdued man's right eye, eliciting a agony-riddled scream from him as His head was grabbed by both of Oregon's gloved hands, and in one fluid motion, snapped his neck.

"Wrong choice, mate." He spoke up as the other three charged at him in a rage, swinging their weapons in random strokes at Oregon, who dodged their strike's easily as he pulled out a Bowie knife from one of his many holsters. One tried to hit him in the head with a swing from a sledgehammer, but missed when Oregon spun around him, then drove the knife straight through his neck. dodging a swing from another's machete, he then yanked his knife out, and in one fluid motion, flung it at the machete wielder and hit him right between the eyes. Pulling out his saw-bat, he then parried a few sloppy strikes from the remaining lackey's katana, until he swung too far out, and his punishment was getting his sword knocked out of his hands. Realizing he had no other options, he then put his hands up in a _really bad_ boxing stance. Even the past Oregon gave him a questioning look. "You want to fist fight me?" He asked. Seeing as how the grunt didn't make a move, he just shrugged and dropped his bat.

Right before he lunged forward and drove his fist straight through the guy's chest, his heart in his hand on the opposite side.

"Huh." He stated as he pulled his arm back out, the heart still in his hand. "Well, that's new." He then crushed the heart as it's owner now laid on the pavement, dead as a doorknob. retrieving both his knife and bat, he then slowly started to walk over to the hammer man, who was currently shaking in fear.

"What… w-w-what the f-fuck are you?!" he yelled at Oregon as he backed away. Not looking behind him, he tripped over a tire that was laying on the ground, and right onto a steel bracer sticking from the concrete. He screamed in pain as it impaled him in his left calf. The man was too busy yelling in pain to notice Oregon now standing over him, holding a pistol in his hand. Oregon then crouched down and grabbed him by the throat to grab his attention.

"You want to know what the Fuck I Am?" He asked the guy, who was busy pissing himself. "I am Oregon, Mother Fucker." he told the man, whose eyes went wide in fear upon hearing his name.

"Y-y-you're… O-oregon-n?! P-please, d-don't kill m-m-me!" he yelled frantically as he panicked. Oregon simply shrugged and stood up.

"You mean like those kids you could have _not_ killed? Right after you totally not killed their parents?" he then adopted a thinker's pose for a few seconds, before shrugging again. "Sure. I guess I could do that."

"T-t-thank you, thank-k you so much!" The man told Oregon happily.

"But, I don't think they will, though." Oregon continued as he gestured over his shoulder. Everyone except Oregon turned to look at what he was pointing at…

To see at least thirty zombies shambling over to the scene.

"You seemed to have attracted a crowd with all of your screaming .Ah well. _Bon appetit_ , maggot sacks!" He yelled at the zombies. He started to walk off, but stopped and placed down the glock just out of the man's reach. "But, seeing as how i'm not a total dick, i'll give you this. One bullet in the chamber. Let's see who gets what first." He told the man smugly as he then turned and left the man, who was now screaming his lungs out.

"NOO! Please, dear god, D-don't leave m-me here! Please!" The man yelled to deaf ears. Realizing his pleading would get him no where, he then tried to reach for the gun that had been set down nearby, only to accidently knock it out of his reach. Now, he had no way to stop the zombies that were only ten feet away.

"Alright, that's enough." The present Oregon stated to gain all of our attention. His face looked extremely displeased as he turned to Blake. "Get us out of here, now." He commanded her.

After the little 'Display' he just showed, Everyone seemed rather reluctant to question him, even me. Now, i realize these guys don't have Aura, but neither does he! _And he just punched a guy's heart out!_ That's insane! Nodding her head, Blake then turned around to a random rusted metal door, then opened it for all of us to step through. As I was the last one to walk through, i saw Blake give me a look that said 'We need to talk later', and i just nodded my head, agreeing with her wholeheartedly. Oregon may have seemed nice…

But we were most certainly going to have a 'talk'.

 **Oregon's P.O.V**

This was just fan-fucking tastic.

WHy in the fucking hell, of all of the memories, did it have to be one like that? Jesus fucking christ, there are easily twenty or so more relaxed ones I can think of that could have been shown, and instead it had to be the one where I ripped a dude's heart out and crushed it right before his eyes. That sounds super badass and all, but holy cow turds, this is going to bite me in the ass so hardcore. They can hardly even look at me now, and when they do, it's with fear in their eyes. Even Weiss looks weary of me. And Ruby…

This is too fucking much. normally, this wouldn't affect me to much. I usually didn't give a shit about people's opinion of me. But now? I feel like shit. I genuinely wanted these people to accept me. They were going to be my teammates for the next four years, after all. For years, i've been searching for someplace to live normally, _and now I have! Why does there always seem to be something coming along and fucking everything up!?_

I looked up and saw we were now back in the dorm room. Not even waiting for the others to get in, I just walked over to my bag that had showed up in the corner of the room. Guess the helping hands must have delivered it while we were doing that stupid mind veiw thing. I grabbed my jacket as well and quickly walked my way over to the door…

Only to see Yang blocking my way, with her arms crossed and her gauntlets on.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked me coldly, no emotion in her voice. "You really think we're just gonna let you walk out of here right after we saw you do that?" She questioned me. I didn't even move a muscle, just stood in front of her with my hood still covering my head, and shadowing a good portion of my face.

"I had to do it." I said simply. This just made Yang even angrier at me.

"You act like it is no big deal! Well, news flash, _it is!_ This is someone's life we're talking about here, Oregon. I understand you had to fight them and all, but _that_? That was just absolutely unnecessary!" She fought back.

"Unnecessary? _Unnecessary!?_ You seriously want to stand here and fucking patronize me on what's right and wrong?! I don't have to tell you jack-fucking-shit, Yang! Holy Shit, You kill a couple of murdering rapists and suddenly, _People lose their fucking minds!_ How come you didn't get all ethnical on me when I killed those goons who were attacking Ruby, huh? You care to explain _that_ to me?!" I yelled back at her.

"That was different. They were going to hurt Ruby." She defended herself. But, i sensed some doubt in her voice.

"Did you not hear what I said right before I killed those assholes?! _They killed fucking kids, Yang! Kids that were half of Ruby's age!_ You honestly think they deserve to live after doing something like that!?" I yelled back, not caring if people outside heard.

"Alright, listen!" Ruby yelled as she stepped between the both of us. I saw she herself was teary eyed, but was trying to hide it with a angry face. She then turned to her sister and poked her forcefully in the chest. "Yang, He had to, okay! I don't like, You don't like it, but even I can see that! We don't know what it's like to be him, so we shouldn't try to judge him just because of it!" She then turned to me and repeated the process of the chest poking. "And you, Oregon! What you did in their, while it may have been something you had to do to survive…" That was when the dam broke, and tears started to come out of her eyes. "Just promise me… you won't *sniff* do it again. You looked like a monster in there, and I don't want to think of my first friend here in beacon as a monster. I want to see him as the person that I know is there, the person who just want's to help."

We all stood there shocked, speechless, with our jaws practically on the ground.. Of all of the people to come in and say something to stop the argument, it was Ruby. And what she said… was probably one of the smartest things I've ever heard her say. I guess this must be one of the reasons why Ozpin made her the leader of this team. Despite the situation, i couldn't help but get the faintest of smiles. After I gave her a pat on the back for reassurance, i walked past her and stood before Yang, who looked a little sheepish at what happened.

"She's right, Yang." I began. "Were acting like freaking kids. I understand why what I did would upset you. We both come from different walks of life, and what has become an everyday thing for me, is something most people here wouldn't be able to stomach. So…" I then stuck my hand out to her. "I promise to do my best to change my ways, if you promise to stop frowning at me." I started with a grin popping up on my face. "You're face wasn't made for being angry."

That was when Yang finally broke with a grin of her own, and took my hand and shook it ( _Holy shit, it's like shaking hands with the Hulk!)_ , then pulled me in for a hug. I gladly accepted it and patted her back too. "Deal." She said as we parted the hug. I heard Ruby give a little squeal of joy in the background, no longer looking all depressed like she was just a few seconds ago.

"Yay, team ROWBY is back together!" She yelled happily as she jumped onto one of the unclaimed beds, somehow having gotten changed into her PJ's while no one was looking.

"Wait." Someone said. We all turned our heads to see who had spoke, to see Weiss standing with an indifferent look on her face. She then gave a sigh as she stepped closer to me and crossed her arms. "I believe that I… owe you an apology for earlier. I understand now why you were rather reluctant to have those… _Things_ around you, and my behaviour most likely did not help. So… Im sorry." She admitted finally, like apologizing was something she didn't do very often. I just shrugged and flashed her a grin.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." I admitted to her with a nonchalant tone as Yang snickered in the background at my pun. In all honesty, i'm just glad she actually apologized. I really didn't want her to be angry at me too. She started to turn around, until Ruby shot over to us using her little rose petal thing and stood right in front of Weiss.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She chided Weiss as she waved a finger at her. She then decided to pull a brown tittle-less book and some reading glasses, and shoved it in her older partner's face. "The official friendship manual states that whenever two friends apologize, they need to hug afterwards to make sure the apology is official." She informed Weiss, who squinted her eyes as she read the text of the font, then sweatdropped when she reached the last sentence, most likely confirming Ruby's statement. She then turned to me and slowly, spread her arms out.

"Let's just go ahead and do it, then." She told us, with the faintest of blushes showing up on her face. I had to fight back the urge to laugh like a maniac, and instead just walked forward and embraced her. We stood there like that for a few seconds, I being able to feel Weiss's really fast heartbeat thumping against my chest. Well, more like stomach. She is pretty short, after all, even with those high heels of hers. We then parted, Weiss turning her head to the side in hopes to hide the blush showing up on her face. These people are gonna be so fun to mess with, they just make it too easy.

"Well, we should probably get to bed now, with classes and all starting tomorrow." Blake spoke up as she was now laying in her bed with her pj's on as well. Everyone headed over to their beds, and I just grabbed my sleeping bag and walked over to the door.

"Goodnight, everybody." I told them as I reached for the doorknob to leave. That was stopped, however, when Weiss spoke up.

"Just what are you doing?"

 _so close._

"I'm going to go sleep on the roof." I told her honestly, honestly hopping they would just let me do it no questions asked. But, after that little bonding moment we just had, I guess those hopes were for naught.

"What? Why would you do that?" Weiss asked me again, looking more confused than anything. Blake gave me a odd look as well, but didn't seemed inclined to speak at the moment.

"Oregon, come on, we're your team, you don't have to go sleep out in the cold because of that." Yang told me as she walked over to me and put her hand on my-

 _How in the fuck are these people getting changed into their pj's without me noticing!?_

"Okay, would someone please explain to me what we're missing here?" Weiss said as she was starting to get a little annoyed. I just rubbed my eyes before I answered her.

"As I told Ruby and Yang, i suffer from really bad night terrors that usually result in me talking really loudly in my sleep and waking up early too. So, I'm going to go sleep on the roof so I don't disturb anyone with my PTSD self." I said with a bored expression. It looked like everyone else would have none of it, however.

"Woah, woah, woah, mister badass!" Yang said as she stepped up next to me. "We literally just got done making up, we're not gonna let you just walk out." She stated smugly, flexing her muscles to prove her point. I just smiled at her.

"Oh no, what ever could I-SMOKE BOMB!" I yelled as I threw a smoke bomb…

Only for it to be one of those stress squeezing things. Everyone stood there and gave me deadpan looks as I stuck to my pose of throwing the damn thing on the ground. Realizing that hadn't worked, I just slumped over and begrudgingly walked over to my bed, mumbling about how you should never trust smoke bombs.

"Now, are we all ready to go to bed?" Ruby asked us all, everyone giving a yes while I 'I WAS BORN READY'-ed. Nodding to herself, she then walked over to the light switch, and flicked it off before heading back over to her bed and snuggling into her covers.

"Wrong bed, Rubes." I told her as she turned in the bed to come face to face with me. She shot out of my bed and into hers faster than you could blink, her face probably the same shade of her cape as she 'eeped' while we all laughed at her expense. This was probably the first time in years since i've gone to bed without having to worry about what tomorrow would bring. Cause no matter what, i knew one thing.

I would have people to back me up.

 **A/N: Holy shit! Most easily the longest chapter so far. I've been having some ideas for stories in my head, as well as some for this one as well. I might get to work on that System of a Dust (Thanks to ShadowDragon98 for that title and for his help on this chapter as well. Check out his shit, it's pretty good.) story sometime soon, but if I did, it wouldn't cut into this one, seeing as how this is my main story.**

 **Also, thanks a lot to Rwbyfan5 for officially becoming my beta reader for this fic. And, as for guest(s), I do plan on maybe releasing a story on some of Oregon's days in America eventually. Don't expect it sometime soon, though. As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites, and if you're new to the story, be sure to do that.**

 **This is Madness dh98, and I wish you all a great day.**


	13. Im not dead

**IM SORRRRRRRRY!**

 **It has been two months since i've even been able to touch a computer, so im going to say this now: i did not give up. Im still working on this, and that will not change. I seriously want to thank all of you who have patiently waited for me. Its because of you guys Im going to continue. Im working on more material, even throwing around ideas with ShadowDragon98 and rwbyfan5, so not all of these past days have been worthless. Two regular RWBY stories and one crossover that I will be posting the first chapters up before I update Decay, just some things I've wanted to try out. This will be removed when I update the next chapter to this story.**

 **see you soon,**

 **Madness dh98.**

 **Also, I've posted some story ideas up on my bio and was wondering if you guys could view them and PM me what your opinions on them are, so that way I know if you would be interested in them or not.**


	14. The New Guy

**AN: This isn't a real chapter.**

 **I know, I know, still no real chapter yet is annoying as hell, and you all probably want to kill me. That, believe it or not, is the reason why i'm putting this out, so that way you guys have something to tide you all over. Think of this as…. A teaser, and a little bit of a glimpse into the future, plot, etc of Decay.**

 **See you all later,**

 **MadnessDH98.**

 **The New Guy**

He always enjoyed the rain.

It made him feel relaxed. It just seemed to wash away all of his worries, all of his pain, all of his stress…

And it helped wash the blood off his mouth.

Ezekiel stood at the edge of the large T-shaped tower and turned his face to the sky as he just basked in the euphoric feeling he received from the rain washing over his body. A small smile made its way onto his tanned face as he thought that this was indeed a perfect moment. He felt as if nothing could interrupt it.

"B-b-bastard..."

At least, that's what he thought. With a sigh, he turned from the view of the city to see a bloodied teenager shakily rise to his feet while wielding a bo staff in his hands while simultaneously using it as support. His green cape billowed in the wind, giving him the look of a hero about to face his last stand. Ezekiel would be happy to give him that.

"Still alive, are we?" He questioned the boy with an amused chuckle. "Your stubborn, I'll give you that. You certainly lasted much longer than your teammates, boy."

"B-burn in H-hell." He fired back at the tall man who currently stood before him. Ezekiel merely laughed as he pulled his Verschliger out from its sheath. The boy took that advantage and lunged forward in the air and swung his staff directly towards Ezekiel's head...

Only for him to duck under it and land a punch into the boy's stomach, sending blood spraying out of the masked teenagers mouth. Doubling over the fist, Ezekiel grabbed him by his hair and pulled back, looking the dying boy wonder in the eyes before answering.

"Oh dear Robin," He laughed as a maniacal grin overtook his features "I already have."

And with that, his mouth snapped forward and tore into Robin's throat, sending blood flying through the air. The young hero could do nothing but struggle as he felt his life slowly slip out of his grasp while the man tore chunks off of his neck and swallowed them whole. Finally, Robin went limp in Ezekiel's arms before being unceremoniously dropped to the ground like a discarded meal

Ezekiel wiped his mouth w back of his hand as he admired his handy work of this city's so called heroes. Along with Robin, there was a robotic man whose eye had been torn out before being ripped in half vertically, a hooded pale girl with her stomach ripped open for all to see, a green skinned boy with his arms torn off and one shoved down his throat, and a redheaded alien girl whose face had tasted divine to him. She had been the most troublesome, but it was no matter to him. They all fell in the end.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a ringing noise coming from his pocket. He pulled out a phone and checked it to see the face of his employer, showing who was calling him. He answered and put the device up to his ear.

"I literally just finished." Ezekiel said as he turned to the view of Jump City. "This one was quite troublesome, if you ask me."

"I think you'll forget anything they may have caused you when you hear this" A distorted voice replied from the other line. "We've found Oregon. He's currently in the Remnition universe, and I want you to get him"

At the mention of Oregon's name, an insane smile reappeared on Ezekiel's face. He had to physically restrain himself from cackling in pure joy as he responded "That's terrific! I simply cannot wait to see him again!"

"We've been told he is currently on a team with four highly skilled teenage girls." His boss informed him as he twirled Vershilger in his free hand. "We want you to bring Oregon in alive... but you may have your fun with them. Be forewarned, they are a superior fighting force, so we advise attacking singularly when their guard is down."

"Oh don't worry." Ezekiel reassured his boss as he unconsciously rubbed the bullet scar above his heart. "I will not allow him to best me again." And with that, he ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket as he began to chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh.

He truly did enjoy the rain.


	15. The last AN

**AN: hey everybody, it's been awhile.**

 **For two months, there was absolutely no word from me whatsoever. Then, i show up with a half assed rushed as all hell AN saying im alive, saying that I would indeed continue. i still am….**

 **Just not in the way you all think.**

 **You see, it's painfully obvious that Decay:DGB is my first Fanfic. it's rushed, things are skipped, people dont make sense, characters are ooc, Oregon is a Mary Sue, all sorts of problems that I can get into but I will choose not to. I had greatly considered what to do with it, try to go on and hope to forget about the mistakes? Go back and fix the problems themselves? I couldn't decide, until i came to this conclusion. Instead, I will be rewriting Decay:DGB as a new story.**

 **Decay. I know, so original.**

 **I just want to thank all of you guys who have stuck with me on this. Whether you read from day one all the way to just a few days ago, you guys have been amazing. The first chapter will be posted up at the same time as this.**

 **See you guys then,**

 **MadnessDH98.**


End file.
